


Calling for a Doctor

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drama, Established Relationship, Humor, Romance, Time Travel, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is a Supernatural / Dr. Who crossover, using the third regeneration of the Doctor as my character profile for him. This time Sam and Dean are hip deep in affairs that could alter them forever. After discovering that the Master is temporarily stranded on Earth, a search is conducted. The Doctor links Tardis' and the fun begins with the stopover being Skaro. Just how far will the Doctor or for that matter Sam and Dean go to prevent these creatures from being created?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Authors Note: Yeah this is my first attempt at trying a crossover story so bear with me.

 

It was a typical evening for Dean and Sam Winchester, they’d run themselves out trying to do in a wendigo this time. Both required stitches and Sam required some treatment for burns as he had the Molotov cocktail blow up his hands at which point he grabbed the wendigo off Dean and hurled him into the fire. Then Dean was busy with Sam stripping his shirt off and tossing the burning rag to the side. They got back to the hotel and showered first then first aid. 

 

The soap had stung like hell as they washed their wounds as well but they gritted their teeth as they got through the shower together. 

 

“You think you could sort of hurry up with stitching this leg wound?” Sam asked as Dean plunged the needle in again and gave him the next to last closing stitch.

 

“Didn’t know the fucker would be prepared with a machete.” Dean grumbled. He finished and tied off the last knot and cut the gut. His own cuts were minor and only one really required stitching but though Sam had tried to get him to let him stitch first, Dean was going to have none of it. He was going to stitch Sam first and that was it. Sam sterilized the needle and threaded it with a length of gut then started on the wound in Dean’s shoulder. It took him about ten minutes of agonizing work but he finally got the wound stitched.

 

“We are always the walking wounded.” Sam exclaimed tiredly.

“Part of the job.” Dean told him. “Part of the job.” He repeated. Then he carefully lay down on the bed on his side as Sam put away the surgical supplies and turned his attention to Dean. He laid down behind Dean not so close as to irritate the injury he’d stitched and wrapped in gauze but close enough to give Dean the sense of his presence.

“You know we’re backwards.” Dean said sleepily.

“You can sleep away from the door for one night.” Sam replied yawning.

“Bitch.” Dean griped.

“Jerk.” Sam said kissing his shoulder above the wound. “Go to sleep. Love you.”

“Me too but where’d that come from?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“Just feeling shmoopy this evening.” Sam said with a grin.

“It was a close one.” Dean said.

“Too close.” Sam replied.

Sleep came to them pretty much in unison as they drifted and finally drifted off.

 

Sam woke the next morning with Dean cuddled up against him closer, a feeling which had Sam feeling slight mortified as he was sporting the usual morning wood. He attempted to disentangle himself when Dean pulled him closer. He tried again and got a muffled “Stop it” for his trouble.

“Dean, I really need to get up right now.” Sam said softly.

“What you need to do is quit squirming, I felt your morning wood before.” Dean said causing Sam to blush furiously.

“That’s all well and good, but unless you’re into water sports you better let go of me.” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean grunted and relinquished his hold but not before extracting a promise from Sam that he would come right back.

“Okay, all, now I’m serious, I’m about to hose you down.” Dean let go with a wicked laugh and grinned as Sam sprinted to the bathroom. There was the morning sounds of urination going on which prompted Dean to throw back the covers and get up grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey this is a one holer.” Sam said as he continued to pee. 

“So scoot over, there’s always room for two at the pot.” Dean insisted as he shouldered in next to Sam and unveiled his half hard cock, sighing, then letting go with full force. Sam finished and was cleaning up when there was a sudden stillness in the air. A watchfulness was the only thing Sam could think to put a name to it later. Pulling on his pants then his tee-shirt and walked to the door. He eased it open slightly peeking out.

 

“What’s wrong?” He heard Dean say as he stepped out of the bathroom, noticing his brother was suddenly going watchdog. Sam held up his hand to ward off Dean. Then he pulled back in and shut the door. “Okay you’ve really got my paranoia ramped up. What’s going on?” Dean asked again.

“I don’t know but for a minute it felt like…well you’re gonna think I’m crazy but…” Sam started.

“I’m gonna rip your tongue out if you don’t start making some sense.” Dean said getting a scowl from Sam who smirked.

“You wouldn’t do that you have better uses for my tongue.” Sam popped back which caused Dean to blush furiously. 

“All that being equal, WHAT!” Dean finally said. 

“It felt like time was being displaced for a moment.” Sam said finally.

“Come again? In words I can understand before I’ve had some coffee.” Dean grumbled.

“It felt like time stood still. I mean we can hear traffick noises outside, and there’s that tree nearby so you could hear birds chattering. But for a moment it was as if all sound ceased.”

Dean walked over and peered out the window. The only thing he noticed was the traffick passing by and the rain finally ceasing. 

 

“There’s nothing there. Let’s get some breakfast.” He grumbled.

“Thinking with your stomach again?” Sam asked.

“No, but I think better after I got some caffeine in my system and food in my stomach. My back is killing me and I want to scarf some pain meds. Other than that, we’re going to spend a quiet day here.” Dean announced. “Plus we’ll keep a watchful eye out.” Dean said finally. 

“All right, get dressed already.” Sam grumbled back at him. “I hope that diner has more for breakfast than grease and more grease.”

“Yum, cardiac food.” Dean said with a grin. Sam scowled but went along with him. Together they left the motel room and walked to the diner attached to the hotel. 

 

As it turned out the diner in question was a bit more health conscious than most, offering an omelet made with egg substitute and turkey sausage instead of pork as an option. They ordered with Sam still looking around. He also kept an eye out for people entering the diner. Then he felt the shift again, this time it was more noticeable catching the attention of not only himself but the patrons. Dean looked up at him and with slight widened eyes asked.

“Was that what you felt?” 

“Something like.” Sam confirmed. “Okay we eat then we check this area out, there’s gotta be a logical explanation for this.”

“Does your logic include for science fiction?” Dean asked.

“It could.” Sam answered as a nervous waitress brought their meal, serving them and getting ready to leave she paused when Dean looked at her with a smile.

“Does that happen often around here?” He asked.

“Oh that uh…yeah it happens now and then but not too often.” She answered.

“The locals know of it?” Sam asked.

“They should, it happens all over town.” She said as she nervously looked at their cups. “More coffee hon?” She asked.

“Sure, sounds good.” Dean said with a smile that eased her nerves about the shift but got her flustered with the intentional flirt that Dean projected. He looked and caught Sam’s disapproving stare. After she left Dean looked at Sam again. “Oh, get the burr out of your butt. I was just being nice.” Dean said.

Dean signaled to their waitress who came back over shakily.

“Hey, does that happen often around here?” He asked politely.

“It happens often enough to scare the regulars into pushing to not notice it.” She whispered.

“Town secret, eh, you new in town?” Sam asked.

“About a month on. There’s been three of them events since I’ve been here.” She said quietly.

“Tell you what just so your boss don’t give you a hard time how about bringing me a piece of pie to go with the meal?” Dean asked.

“Sure. We got apple, blueberry and cherry.”

“Cherry, big slice.” Dean said with a wink.

She blushed and hurried off.

“Okay so much for wrapping up that wendigo case in Hinton and moving on, looks like we got something strange going on right here.” Sam said looking at his plate a moment. 

They finished their meal and broke out the EMF meter scanning around the motel, their looking was somewhat fruitless as there the electromagnetic readings were off the chart everywhere they pointed.

They got back to their hotel room and went to the office. Dean approached the counter and the motherly looking manager came out.

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

“We’d like to book that room for the week, will that be a problem?” He asked. 

“Maid service every day?” She asked.

“Nah, just fresh towels and we’ll be good to go.” Dean said with a kind smile. She smiled in return. 

“Guess you wanna see more of weird Hinton.” She said with a grin. “Oh I saw you out the parking lot, I ain’t blind and I know electronic gadgets when I see em. You kinda like ghost hunters?” She asked conspiratorially.

“Sorta.” Sam admitted.

“Well, for a week that’ll be $160.00 normally, find out what’s making my clocks stop and I’ll knock off $60.” She said with a grin.

 

“Thanks.” Dean said peeling off the bills from his pocket stash. The first thing they wanted to do was find where the frequency disturbance was greatest and work around that. So they picked the center of the little town and started scanning, Sam even broke out some of the equipment he’d used when he was running with Sam Campbell and family for that year. His scanner was different, a newer model but effective. They were approaching one of the edges of town when their meters suddenly went off the chart. There was a sound a well in the near distance. A wheezing, grinding, grating noise, coupled with something that sounded otherworldly. They walked into the wood following the track and came upon the oddest sight they could have every thought to see in America. Sam recognized it immediately and started shaking his head. 

 

“It can’t be…it just can’t be.” He said flustered.

“What can’t be? What’s a big blue…Police Call Box…I guess that’s what it is from the sign on the roof, what the hell is it doing here.” 

There was a sound of a lock being thrown and the door opened on the opposite side of the box.

“I’m telling you Sarah, I’ve never been, well not in several years, to North America.” A male voice said.

“But Doctor, that reading we got…” A young female voice started. Dean and Sam advanced slowly around the box and came out seeing a tall man in a Edwardian suit with a frilled shirt pulling a down shut with a click. He looked up when Sam stepped on a branch.

“Oh my.” The Doctor said. “I’d hoped to be slightly more inconspicuous.” He said Then smiling he stepped forward and stuck out a friendly hand. “Hello, I’m the Doctor, this is my friend Sarah Jane Smith.”

“Pleased to meet you Doctor, Sarah. Usually there is a name the goes along with the title.” Dean started.

“Dean don’t.” Sam started in shock.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked shaking his head.

“It’s a long story but, he and she…and this…” Sam said pointing to the box, and the two new people. “They’re not supposed to exist. They’re fictional.”

“Sam according to Chuck Shurley’s writings, we’re fictional.” Dean said tiredly. Sam stepped forward shaking hands. 

“You know who we are? Then you have a distinct advantage.” The Doctor said warily.

“Sorry Doc, just getting ahead of myself. Dean, this man is an alien of sorts. By the way, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean Winchester.”

“Oh my, I understand some of the confusion.” The Doctor said. “You see I’ve read some of Shurley’s material, I crave to know a little bit of everywhere, habit you know. Then you know where I’m from as well and what I am.”

 

Dean started getting a guarded anxious look, when the young block lady stepped forward. She came up to Dean’s shoulder plus a little bit with dark hair and a pleasantly, friendly face.

“Dean, you remember that show that used to run you outside to work on the Impala. Doctor Who.” Sam said.

“Yeah buggy assed science fiction crap.” Dean admitted. “Wait a minute, you’re telling me you’re that Doctor?” 

The Doctor smiled wryly and nodded, pleasantly as he shook slightly in a bit of laughter. He was tall, at least Dean’s height easily, he had a head of wavy white hair that was pushed back from his forehead, he wasn’t lanky, but he wasn’t exactly stocky either. Sarah Jane was pleasantly good looking to look at from Dean’s perspective.

“I’m afraid I am dear chap. I’m a time lord.” He said smiling still.

“A time lord, this is going to take lot of time and a bottle of whiskey.”

“I’d prefer a good wine if you have one available. In fact, it’s about time we had a civilized meal.” He told Sarah Jane. 

“Okay this isn’t getting moved ahead with what all this is.” Dean waved his hand at the police box. The Doctor rested his hand against it with a caress almost. 

“This is called a Tardis, it’s an acronym actually, it means time and relative dimensions in space, t.a.r.d.i.s.” 

“This is just dandy Doctor, all this chummy talk, but it’s not advancing our case.” Sarah Jane spoke up at last.

 

“Speaking of which, could this be the cause of the disturbances in time around here?” Dean asked.

“Not necessarily. I was coming back to earth; I had just returned from Proamnon, it’s a planet outside this solar system. We were returning when the Tardis picked up a strange phenomenon. A rift in time, someone is manipulative the time vortex and it’s up to me to put a stop to that.” The Doctor said levelly.

“You can join us.” Sam offered surprising Dean to no end.

“Thank you, that is most kind and will be most helpful if you are half as good as the fictional writers claim.” 

Sam blushed slightly and nodded his thanks. “This way.” He waved back towards where they had the Impala parked. Sam looked at him a moment and then shrugged looking at Dean who stopped walking and pulled him to the side whispering quickly with him.

“You actually think I’m gonna hook up with a space alien?” Dean started.

“He’s probably the most helpful space alien to have come along.” Sam replied.

“But he doesn’t look like an alien. He looks like us, well a British talking us, but still.” Dean argued.

“Gentlemen if it would speed things up, yes I’m an alien, I am not malicious, and Sarah Jane is a reporter for a London Newspaper.”

“But now she’s your companion.” Sam said.

“Your auto?” The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

“Right.” Dean said leading them back to the Impala. 

The first thing Dean did was go into the first package store he passed and bought a fifth of Wild Turkey while Sarah Jane picked out an appropriate wine while the Doctor looked amused. Their next stop was back at the diner where the Doctor and Sarah Jane enjoyed a simple meal while Dean and Sam joined them with some coffee. Finally they ended up back in the motel room.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for who you are, hell I’ve seen too much weird shit to think otherwise. We’d been over the town and the EMF readings are off the chart. There’s no central point of origin, it seems as if there is an effect of some kind covering the whole town.” Dean told him. 

The Doctor nodded and looked to Sarah Jane, “We really need some equipment from the Tardis. But for now we’ll operate on the theory that the entire town is a field generator. That has got to be a logical center of action.” 

 

“Before we go center of anywhere, I’d like some more information about you two. Sarah Jane I get, she looks human, acts human, etcetra.” Dean said. “But, you, Doc, I’m still trying to figure out. You’re supposed to be an alien, but your benevolent, you what look for knowledge for knowledge sake?” Dean asked.

 

“My goodness no. It’s quite simple, I am a native of Gallifrey, a planet in a system many thousands of light years from your own. When I was quite young, young for my species, I did something naughty. I ran away from home. You see my brother and sister Time Lords take themselves much too seriously. And study for the sake of more knowledge was encouraged. But we were never to interact with another species directly. I not only broke that rule, I shattered it irrevocably for myself.”

“But Doctor, you’re in your third regeneration here and now, in the fiction cycle you’re in your eleventh regeneration.” Sam said shaking his head puzzled.

“Really! Am I now! I do hope I look better, something had to have been done with this nose, it may be noble but it’s always leading me into trouble.” He said amused.

“Wait now you got me confused again, regeneration?” Dean asked.

“It’s a Time Lords way of cheating death, they reach a point where they can either truly die or cause their body to regenerate.” The doctor explained. “I don’t expect you to believe me and I’m not going to put my life or Sarah Jane life in such danger that I do regenerate, at least I hope I don’t.” 

“It’s almost like you are magic or something.” Dean said softly.

“No lad, pure science, purely science.” The Doctor told him.

“You’ll find that’s one of his most annoying habits. To explain away the fluff and awesomeness of a magical experience with science.” Sarah Jane said laughing as she sipped delicately at her wine.

“So how did you end up on this trip?” Dean asked.

“She’s a reporter and she wormed her way into UNIT, the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. That was where the Doctor was staying.” Sam explained. 

Sarah looked at him gaping. “That’s true, I just wonder how much of fiction correlates with our actual lives.”

“Have you been to Metabelis Three yet?” Sam asked the Doctor.

“No, I’ve planned on going but keep getting sidetracked. Why?” The Doctor asked.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a fixed point in time.” Sam said stubbornly.

“Aw come on Sam, just a whisper.” Sarah Jane said with a reporter’s inquisitiveness.

“No, Sarah Jane, Sam is correct in refusing to tell. A fixed point in time that is revealed means that action must take place, will take place. It may not be an action I would prefer to have.” The Doctor said warily as he eyed Sam curiously. Then he shrugged. “As well, it may just be a fictitious event but I would prefer the mystery of finding my way there.” He smiled warmly then and the mood seemed to lighten. 

“Doctor, there’s gotta be a reason between these time distortions and your arrival. The Master’s not here is he?” Sam asked suddenly afraid.

“Master?” Dean said sneering. “I thought I was your only master.” Dean whispered.

 

“This is not something to joke about. The Master is a deadly enemy.” The Doctor said. “He was one of my people. But something drove him to the edge of madness, he is evil incarnate. And he has a Time Lord’s knowledge, that makes him doubly dangerous.” The Doctor said sternly.

 

“Whoa, serious much, I was making …” Dean started.

 

“I realize that Dean, truly I do, but I do not joke about the Master…much.” He said with a wry smile.

“It wasn’t that long ago he was instrumental in the destruction of Atlantis.” Sam said vacantly.

The Doctor’s gaze was ripped from Dean to Sam in an instant. “No one else knows of that, how can you?” Then he nodded. “Fiction again paralleling my life. I’m not so sure I’m comfortable with that notion.” 

 

“There is so much that has happened and that will happen, I wish I could tell you to warn you…but that would create an uh…” Sam struggled.

“It would create a temporal distortion of the sort that could split me off into a parallel universe where everything you tell me comes to pass. No lad, as much as it would be a kindness to know the future, I’m better off living in the past, present, and future.”

 

Dean stared disbelieving. Sarah Jane laughed delightedly. “That’s exactly the same way I felt when he told me about his adventuring.” 

 

“I’ll stick to the present however for the moment and let us unravel this Gordian knot that is forming over this town.” The Doctor told them. The Doctor then actually blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. “I take it from your earlier statement about mastering, that you and Sam have more than a familial relationship going on?” Then he held up his hands. “Forgive me. I was a bit forward there.”

“No your right, Sam and I are definitely closer than brothers.” Dean admitted blushing as well. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

 

“Goodness me, no, you’ve got to remember I’ve had quite a past with my travels some of which was to ancient Rome. Your relationship is nothing new, and is decidedly more civilized.” The Doctor told him.

“You mean, Sam and Dean, are…oh my.” Sarah Jane said blushing now as well.

 

The Doctor stood and fumbled in his pockets a moment in the building hush as he seemed to be looking for something and let out an ‘Aha!’ when his hands brushed a flat round metal object that he pulled from his pocket. He pressed the button on the winding stem of what appeared to be a common pocket watch. It flipped open and revealed miniaturized computer readout. 

 

“That’s why it’s always good to wear a jacket with deep pockets.” He said happily. The he displayed the readout, there were several sets of numbers in various windows. “I grabbed this up this morning when I read the output coming from this area. This is a temporal distortion feedback register. All we have to do is wait for another of the distortions to occur and then we can track it.” He announced happily.

“It’s just the waiting.” Dean said, “Well one thing is for certain, we’re going to have to have a means to talk when we’re apart and I got a feeling we’re going to be apart a good deal of the time.” Turning to his duffel bag he dug for a moment and then pulled out a cell phone and charger. “You got a standard 110 volt hookup in that thing of yours?”

 

“If not I can make one.” The Doctor said affably, “Why?” He asked.

 

“Because this is the way we talk to one another in this year. It’s called a cell phone. Operates on basic microwave transmissions.” Dean told him.

 

“What is the distance this can cover?” The Doctor asked.

 

“You could be back in London, now, and call us and we’d get the call.” Sam said.

 

“Finally, mankind has crawled out of the muck a bit further.” The Doctor said with a grin.

“Excuse me!” Dean exclaimed.

“Sorry Dean, just a habit of mine. Overlook it. I often speak without giving much thought.” The Doctor explained.

 

“Mankind has progressed quite a bit from the 1970’s which is Sarah Jane’s when.” Sam said. “We’ve been to space and back numerous times. This is a computer that is probably stronger than the one your accustomed to using at UNIT in your when.” Sam said indicating his laptop. “But at the same time there are a lot of anachronisms. We still have tea and coffee. Sugar is still the main sweetener, and tobacco is used pretty much everywhere, although they are cracking down hard on that. We’re in the middle of a conflict with Afghanistan and some fighting in Pakistan and the Middle East. So yeah Doctor, war is still a common mode of mind.”

 

“Unfortunately.” The Doctor observed.

 

“Doctor, what about the device you built to sniff out the Master’s Tardis that time? Could that help?” Sarah Jane asked.

 

“Possibly. Let’s go in small steps first.” He advised. Then he looked at her. “You’re a reporter for the London Times, on special assignment in America covering local disturbances that are out of the ordinary. So get out there and get some interviews.” The Doctor advised chummily.

 

“First thing I’m going to have to do is secure some transportation.” She said critically.

 

Dean grinned and stepped over to her. “I think it’s time I introduced you to Wal-Mart.” 

“Dean!” Sam said quickly. 

“She needs transport we go and boost a car and problem taken care of.” Dean said.

“You mean to steal someone’s vehicle. Dean…think more creatively. We’re not poor by any means if this world uses credit cards still.” The Doctor said with a grin. “Take us to a used auto lot.” He said firmly.

Dean shrugged. “Okay, but you’d be better off boosting someone’s ride.” He said. They stepped out of the motel room and piled into the Impala. “First thing Sarah, driver’s side of the car and the road are backwards to the way it is in Britain.” Dean told her. “Start out slow and work until you get some confidence built up.” He advised.

 

“Oh goody, I get to drive in America, not on my top ten list of things to do.” She said distastefully.

“We’re not that bad.” Sam said comfortingly. 

 

“No, it’s just everything is backwards here and America is so much different. I was over here in 1971 to do a story for the Times on Vietnam Veterans that were returning. I was driven a bit then I got to drive. Racked up three tickets my first day.”

 

“Okay first thing, you got a passport?” Dean asked.

“On the Tardis but yes.” She said.

 

“You’re going to need it to drive until you can get a temporary permit in this country.” Dean advised.

“But we’re not going to be here that long…are we Doctor?” She asked, her companion looked puzzled and shook his head. 

 

“There’s no way of knowing that. We’ll drop by the Tardis first and pick up some essentials. Then we’ll venture forth.” He said. Dean nodded.

 

“Now you’re thinking!” Dean told him.

 

“My dear chap, I’m always thinking.” The Doctor said primly. He sighed then suddenly weary. “I understand if you don’t believe a word I’m saying. I get that a lot, and it’s understandable. After all a stranger traveling in a blue box, it doesn’t sound like a picture postcard story does it?” 

 

“Admit you go me there Doc. Okay, we’re nearly there. Is there anyway you can move that thing closer to the motel we’re staying in, for your safety and ours?” Dean asked.

 

“My boy, that is the least troublesome problem in this journey.” The doctor disappeared into the woods with Sarah Jane on his heels. Sam and Dean waited a minute and heard that wheezing sound again. Getting back into the car they made a near mad dash back to the motel. The Tardis was parked now in a small area behind the motel. 

 

In the motel room the Doctor spread out a small collection of apparatus’ on the bed. He picked up one and switched it on; it was oblong, almost triangular in shape with a pistol grip handle underneath. He checked the readings and nodded. 

 

 

“Well, at least no impending temporal disturbances.” He said then looked at Sam and Dean. He started gathering up the devices putting them into a large Gladstone bag and turned to Sarah Jane. “Let’s go back to the Tardis and give these young men some room. Just give me a call on this…cell phone. And we’ll go from there.” The Doctor said with a disarming smile. Then they left the room, Dean turned to look at Sam who was still processing it all. Sam held up his hands in defence. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect this either.” 

 

“Okay, so we got baggage on this hunt. No big deal, the old man at least knows what he’s doing I guess. I just hope that Sarah Jane can keep herself safe.” Dean said.

 

“She’s better equipped for that than you give her credit for being.” Sam told him. “This is a bitch though. I mean, we’ve tracked and hunted a lot of things in our time, but something that can cause a disturbance in time, that’s a new one.” 

 

“We’ll just have to be extra careful.” Dean said. “Look, I’m going to take a walk through town and see what I can pick up, get with the Doctor and keep an eye out for any disturbance.”

 

“We might at least want to notify the Doctor.” Sam suggested.

 

“No, the last thing I want is an unknown factor on this hunt.” Dean said.

“Let’s at least give him a chance.” Sam said. 

 

Dean sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat. He waved to Sam to follow him and they walked around to the back of the motel where they saw the blue police box parked. They walked up as one of the doors swung open. Dean was surprised to be waved in by the Doctor. He stepped into what according to the little science he knew couldn’t exist. The room was spacious at least fourteen feet each direction with walls that were white with a circular motif in the material. In the center of the room was a mushroom shaped console that was hexagonally sided. In the center of this console was a column that was stationary at the moment but Sam knew, he know too well what they’d just stepped into. Dean looked around. 

 

“This is …”

 

“Welcome to the Tardis.” Sarah Jane said brightly. “And my personal first order of business is to interview as many people in this town as possible. Cross-reference their stories and correlate that to the time distortions.”

 

“You sound like this is old hat to you.” Dean commented dryly.

 

“Actually after hanging out with the Doctor for a while, it is.” She said grinning. She then looked over at the Doctor, who was fiddling with some part of the console. 

 

“I won’t be long.” She said calling to him.

******************************************


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: By now I hope you have gathered that I went back to the classic years of Dr. Who and pulled Jon Pertwee's portrayal out of the works. And I've always thought Sarah Jane was the top of at least five companions. The problem is working to keep the two character bases equal. I hope that I am at least achieving that. That and I hope this story is grasping your interest. There will be some steamy parts, we just have to get the drama asserted. ;)  
****************************************************************  


* * *

“Be careful Sarah, we’re in totally new territory.” He said absently.

“Aren’t we always?” She said with a smile as she took off.

 

“Just a rhetorical question but shouldn’t me or Sam go with her?” Dean asked.

 

The Doctor laughed and returned his attention to the console a moment longer. “I’d be more concerned about whomever she ran into.” He finally nodded, “At least now I’ve got a triangulation on the energy source. It is local and I have it to within a city block.” He looked abashed for the moment. “Afraid that’s the best I could do right now.” 

 

“Don’t apologize!” Sam said startled. “You’ve uncovered more than we’ve been able to.”

 

“Well the Tardis is getting on a bit, but she’s still more than useful.” The Doctor said with a grin. “We’re just working within different spheres of expertise.” 

 

Sudden one panel of the console seemed to come to life. The Doctor quickly excused himself and walked around to get a better view. After what seemed like a very long moment the Doctor nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. “The time signature of the event is not on the wavelength as an operating Tardis. So that rules out on possibility but not a probability.” 

 

“You’re being a bit vague.” Sam noted.

 

“Sorry, habit. Sam, Dean have you ever had a solitary enemy who pursued you or crossed your own time streams more than once?” The Doctor asked rhetorically.

 

“Yeah, Gordon Walker, he was a sadist with a singular mindset that Sam was evil.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Well the Master doesn’t think I’m evil, just meddlesome, which I am. However his designs are often those set to disrupt the normal flow of events in a given time and place or to just be singularly destructive. I’m not certain but I have a feeling we are dealing with him again.” 

 

“Got a picture of him?” Sam asked. 

 

“Certainly.” The Doctor said moving to another panel and typing in a series of commands on a keyboard. After a moment there was a slight hum and a piece of flimsy spin out of a printer. “He has a strong ego, but he also had a talent for being able to hypnotize a person on sight, so IF he is here and we do run into him, keep you minds cluttered with useless information, it will thwart the attempts he might try to make.” The Doctor advised. “The epicenter of the events seem to be in a bookstore situated right here.” He said pointing to a map on a screen. 

 

“It would have to be a bookstore…couldn’t have been a liquor store. Matthews St. Okay, we can find that easy enough.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, not everything in this cosmos revolves around alcohol.” The Doctor said placidly.

“Why not?” Dean asked plainfaced. 

“Never mind Dean. Let’s just get on it.” Sam said starting towards the door.

 

The drive took less than ten minutes, the main problem was locating a bookstore in a street of antique shops. They finally found a likely suspect, now came the second problem, finding a parking place on a street was another problem. Even for such a small town the parking situation was the pits. After finally finding a place over two blocks away, they walked back towards the bookstore trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. Which was slightly playing against their favour as the Doctor refused the hint to at least change shirts to a plain button-down. His frilly tuxedo shirt stood out like a beacon to the small town population and drew attention. 

 

“Maybe Bobby’s got the right idea with wearing baseball caps.” Dean remarked sullenly.

 

“Cheer up lad, we’re nearly there.” He pulled out his pocket watch device and saw that the meter was picking up a much stronger reading. They group entered the shop with an attractive young lady was busy helping a couple of clients. So the foursome pretended to be looking separate aisles for books with the Doctor on the scent of one. The Doctor found an area which interested him immensely, ironically in the section of books on various areas of science. Sam joined him after a moment and looked at the book shelves.

 

“Above or below?” Sam asked him looking around.

 

“Or through.” The Doctor commented pulling at random books. When Sam at eye level caught a curiosity. 

 

“Hey Doc…” He said pulling on it at the same time the Doctor tried to squawk a warning. The bookcase slid in and back revealing a smaller room. They stepped through noting the dominating feature was a marble column in the center of the room.

 

“I wish you would think before acting. Are you related to a young British girl named Jo Grant?” He asked sarcastically as he looked over the column. The bookcase slid back in place pitching the room into darkness. The doctor fished in one pocket and came out with a small torch. He shone it around until he found what appeared to be an old light switch. 

 

“This place must’ve been a Speakeasy back in the Prohibition era.” Sam noted.

 

“Very likely, although you’re probably up on more of that lore than I, to me this is simply a secreted room. What gave it away?” The Doctor asked flipping the switch and smiling as the room was illuminated. 

 

“A book on the shelf I was looking at, it was H.G. Wells “The Time Machine.” I was wondering what a fiction book would be doing in the science section then I figured it couldn’t have been an accident. But I never figured this.” He announced. There was a hum and the column seemed to part. A slightly shorter man than the Doctor stepped out. He was clothed in a black suit, white shirt, very simply dressed, and much more sensibly than the Doctor, Sam had to admit.

 

“The Master, I presume?” Sam said cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Ah, dangerous company you’re keeping these days Doctor.” The hatchet faced man said. Sam grinned.

“You parallel another person in our universe, which was the only way I’d known, that and the fact that you stepped out of a Tardis as well.” Sam said.

 

The Master’s hand came up in which he was holding an ugly looking pistol. “VERY Dangerous company.” The Master further said. Sam raised his hands slowly in a submissive gesture. The Master smiled thinly and addressed the Doctor. 

 

“I could actually use your help.” 

 

“What have you done now?” The Doctor asked as Sam took the moment of distraction and chopped downwards onto the Master’s gun hand the gun dropped and the Master let out a slight screech as the snapping of his wrist could be heard. “Really Sam, violence was hardly called for.” The Doctor chided as he moved to help. Sam kicked the gun well out of range as the Doctor knelt and looked over the wrist ‘tsking’. “Nothing for it but splinting it unless you’d rather risk 21st century medical care.

 

The Master groaned looking for the moment even paler his eyes flared with hatred at Sam. 

 

“Give it up guy, I do threaten and I can’t be hypnotized.” 

“You seem to know all my little tricks.” The Master hissed.

 

Sam picked up the pistol and aimed it at the Master. “Keep your other hand where we can see it and you won’t need to regenerate.”

 

“Sam, put that away, he’s quite harmless right now.”

 

“Sorry Doctor, but I trust him about as much as I could throw his Tardis.” Sam said angrily.

 

“Then help me find something to splint his arm with.” The Doctor said, his patience wearing very thin. Sam complied slowly and looked around the room. There was an old chest in one corner of the room, in the other an older potbellied stove with a coal scuttle and shovel next to it. Picking up the shovel he held it up. The Doctor looked at it a moment and nodded. 

 

“It’ll be a little cumbersome for a while, but nothing I would think that would be exceptional.” 

 

The Master clucked getting his colleagues attention. “All that fuss and both is wasted action. I have a perfectly good molecular stabilizer on board my Tardis.”

 

“Yes…a minor bit of tweaking but a perfect bone mender.” The Doctor said brightening. The Doctor helped the Master to his feet as they walked somewhat unsteadily into the Master’s Tardis. Leaving the Master’s side for a moment the Doctor walked over to the console and finding the right switch while checking the others was no problem. He pressed the switch and the door closed automatically.

“Your laboratory?” The Doctor asked politely. The Master started walking dejectedly through the ship leading them to a decidedly ill-kept room. The Master grunted in pain and palmed a switch on the wall. The illusion fell away as the holographic projector turned off and revealed a very well kept lab. The Doctor nodded appreciatively then found the apparatus he was looking for. He helped the Master lay his arm on the focusing armature. The he looked with pity at his old friend.

 

“Think back to when you and the SIlurians teamed up in the cave system in Dartmoor.” The Doctor started as he took the master’s arm in one hand and grasped the hand in the other.

 

“I remember that quite well. The scheme would’ve…YIII!!” The Master screamed as the Doctor set the wrist he nearly stumbled and would’ve collapsed if not for the quick work of Sam, who swooped his free hand in to steady the villain. The Doctor quickly adjusted the settings and flipped a switch. There was a momentary hum, the Master grimaced as the pain from the setting left him. The relaxed, only then did the Doctor switch the beam off. The Master ungratefully whipped his arm away and tested the new joint.

 

“Very good, I commend you Doctor.” The Master said relaxing his pose.

“Not so fast, Master. “ Sam said still holding the gun. “Back to the control room.” 

 

“You ARE a distrustful fellow.” He said grimacing.

 

“I’ve faced wendigo, vampire, worgoroo, werewolf and you don’t want to know the ghosts I’ve put to rest. And none of them as dangerous as you.” Sam said stubbornly.

 

“Why thank you Sam. That’s quite a compliment.” The Master said smiling. They walked to the control room. Sam walked over to the console.

 

“Sam, be careful, you don’t know which levers do what.” The Doctor warned.

 

“No, but I do remember things very well, and…” he pressed a switch which caused the door to the Tardis to open. “I can focus on what I remember.”

 

“What were you trying to do?” The Doctor asked stepping to the console with the Master.

 

“I crash landed back on this miserable rock after a timestorm forced me out of vortex, I should’ve ended up my days in the void, however, I had enough time to throw the dematerialization. I ended up here.”

 

“Lucky you.” Sam interjected.

 

“Must you?” The Master asked as a professor to an erring pupil. “As I was saying,” He slowly reached for a small cover and lifted the panel. “My dematerialization circuit short circuited. I’ve been working on it trying to get it rebuilt to get off this rock.”

 

“Is that all?” The Doctor huffed and walked over to his Tardis console. “May I?” 

 

“By all means.” The Master said. Sam just kept a steady eye on both of them realizing that he was in a very precarious position if the Master decided to lift off. The Doctor popped a small hatch open on the console and pulled out the somewhat pyramidal shaped circuit. He looked at it carefully then smiled. 

 

“I see the problem. Screwdriver?” He asked. The Master walked over to a small box of tools to one side and lifted out his a screwdriver. Passing it to the Doctor, the Doctor looked at the circuit then at the Master and then Sam. 

 

“Let’s conduct this business outside shall we?” The Doctor said pleasantly.

 

“Ah, concerned I might take you both we me on a jaunt….No bloody likely.” He grumbled as they stepped outside in the small room. The Doctor got under the light and looked the circuit over. He made a finite adjustment then handed the circuit back to the Master. “You mean you’ve fixed it?”

 

“Indeed, just a loose connection to the Theta matrix. It should run fine now.” The Doctor said passing the circuit and screwdriver back to the Master.

 

“Thank you Doctor, that was most kind.” The Master complimented him as he disappeared into his Tardis. The door shut immediately and there was the sound of the unit powering up to take off. It vanished for a moment only to reappear in the same spot.

 

The door opened and a furious psychopath stalked out. “What did you do to my Tardis!?” The Master demanded.

 

“Oh I did fix the circuit and also hard coded in a command to return you to this very spot every time you take off.”

 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Doctor.” 

 

Sam stepped forward and pressed the muzzle of the barrel against the Master’s temple. “We’re going to leave you now, I’m pretty sure that you can figure your way out of this time loop.”

 

The Master narrowed his eyes at Sam. “No, I think I’ll stay around a while and survey the local scenery, get a taste for the flavour of this century. At least I’ll be going the opposite direction from you. You are educated young man, and that is a credit, it could also be detrimental to your health if our paths cross again. 

 

The Master spun and stalked into the Tardis closing the door behind him. The Doctor, Sarah Jane and Sam shared a look then stepped over to the hidden bookcase, touching the lever to open it. Sam his the gun at the small of his back his jacket covering it covertly.

 

“Oh my.” The Doctor said nearly running over a frantic Dean and the shopkeeper. 

 

“I should have warned you about that! I tried to breakaway when I saw you split up.” She stammered.

“You knew our intent?” Sam asked.

 

“Country don’t mean dumb city boy.” She said tartly. They wandered back over to her sales desk where they found that the store was finally emptied and the closed sign turned in the door.

 

“Sorry about the inconvience Miss…?” The Doctor said pleasantly.

 

“Another Brit, great, I’m Janice Culberson. Everybody knows of that room, kids used to play in there when I wasn’t looking, I thought I disabled the trigger, but that man must have reset it.” She said tensely.

 

“That man is a dangerous criminal who will be gone soon enough. I seriously doubt he will trouble you so have no fear on that account. We’ll keep an eye on him for you if you’d like?” The Doctor offered.

 

“That’s quite all right, I keep a 45 under the counter, my husband is a marine, gone to Afghanistan right now posted in that miserable war that the Taliban got going on.” She said bitterly.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sarah Jane offered.

 

“We’re a small town but we got tough roots, that squint won’t bother me or I’ll be glad to give him a lead injection.”

 

“Be careful of him, his main weapon is his voice. He can hypnotize on sight.” The Doctor warned. She laughed outright now and looked across the store at the bookcase. “Won’t do him no good with me, I’m bi-polar, and can’t be hypnotized. Already had that tried to fix the problem I got upstairs. No go. Don’t worry about me, like I said I’ll keep an eye on the squint.” She said calmly.

 

She showed them to the door then looking around carefully let them out flipping the sign to open again. Dean, Sam, Sarah Jane and the Doctor walked calmly back to the Impala. The Doctor looked quite disturbed.

 

“Would you mind terribly taking us back to my Tardis?” The Doctor asked politely getting into the car. Dean turns in the driver’s seat and looks back. “What went down?”

 

“Let’s just say your brother exhibited a cruel streak I find disturbing and I’m of the opinion that being in his presence may prove to draw attention rather than divert it.” The Doctor said looking at Sam with a disapproving scowl.

 

“Doctor, I respect your non-violent attitude but I also know a little about the master, at least our version of the Master. He may seem chummy now but he turns into a raving psychopath in the end.” 

 

“Sam how long have you known the Master, even your version? A few years maybe?” The Doctor started and Sarah Jane hid a grin, she knew the schoolmaster to the unruly student when she saw it. “I’ve over 500 years old. I’ve known the Master before he took the name. We were quite good friends.”

 

“I know and I apologize but I was just protecting your interests.” Sam told him staunchly.

 

“I know and I appreciate that, however, time and place lad.” He settled back in the seat.

 

“So you still want to go to your Tardis?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, but you better find somewhere you can leave your car and we can walk. We’ll be taking a short hop, I’m afraid.” The Doctor told them thoughtfully.

 

“Wait a minute, this is more your deal than ours.” Dean said.

 

“Yes, I understand, however as much as I regret to admit it I may have need of your violent attitudes very soon.”

 

They parked the car in town at a local all-night grocery store and then hiked the five miles back into the wood to the Tardis. Entering the Doctor looked at Sam and Dean then to Sarah Jane.

 

“Say no more Doctor, I’ll show them to the salon where they can get comfortable and get something to drink. I’m going to have a soda, would you like anything?” She asked.

 

“A ginger-pop for me please.” The Doctor said flipping switches and keying in data on his console.

The walked back through a couple of hallways and entered a rather nicely turned out sitting room with a full bar in one corner.

 

“Help yourselves.” She said with a grin. “He has practically every form of alcohol back there that there is. But be careful, some of it’s pretty strong.”

 

She walked over to a cooler and took out two bottles then turned back to them. “You can find your way back to the control room?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, no problem, uh where’s the bathroom?” Dean asked after a moment.

 

“Turn right out of the door second left is the men’s loo.” She said with a grin. Then she looked at Sam. “Thank you for the way you handled the Master, he is one nasty bloke.”

 

“I fully agree. I just wish the Doctor could see past the friendship angle.” Sam replied.

 

“I’ve already been around the mulberry bush several times with him on this subject. He’s rather set. The Master was a friend who turned bad but there’s still a civil core there somewhere.” She explained.

 

“I know and I could see it, they’re like two school kids wanting the same swing.” Sam told her.

 

“Exactly.” Sarah Jane said with a grin. Then the waved to them and disappeared through the doorway. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a head break before I think about a drink.” Dean said. They left the room and walked down the hall, two doors left and there was the typical WC on the door. Dean laughed and opened the door looking in. It was rather large as well. “Come on in Sammy it’s a two holer.” Dean explained. After they’d finished and cleaned up they returned to the salon and settled for two bottles of water. They could get the alcohol later. Once that was in hand they left the Salon and started back to the console room when they felt a slight vibration and as they neared the control room they could hear the sounds of the Tardis engine. They darted into the control room and saw the Doctor hovering over the consoles watching them carefully. 

 

“I’ve basically locked the Master’s Tardis to mine. He’ll figure out that code I input soon enough and he’ll take off. I want to be able to find him this time. So I’m keeping the drive active for the time being.”

 

“You do realize that the main thing we hunt are supernatural beings, aliens don’t count.” Dean said suddenly.

 

“Oh don’t worry, it’s highly likely that wherever or whenever he takes off too will have its share of supernatural entities.” The Doctor told him.

 

“We’ve had some interesting adventures.” Sarah Jane added calmly.

 

“If the fictional Doctor and you align even a tenth close to what’s been related it will more than a little of an experience travelling with you.” Sam said. “The problem is well, just how closely related are you?”

 

“My boy, I have no way of knowing.” The Doctor said airily. 

 

“That’s the scary part.” Sam replied.

 

“Trust me in that I do not have the ego issues that the Master has.” The Doctor replied. Sarah Jane laughed to herself which got her a curious look from the Doctor. “Well, I don’t have most of the ego issues that the Master has.”

 

Suddenly the console came to life as the column rose and fell. “It looks like he figured out your programming.” Dean commented.

 

“Took him a trifle longer that I expected, oh well, let’s tag along for the ride.” The Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: By now I hope you have gathered that I went back to the classic years of Dr. Who and pulled Jon Pertwee's portrayal out of the works. And I've always thought Sarah Jane was the top of at least five companions. The problem is working to keep the two character bases equal. I hope that I am at least achieving that. That and I hope this story is grasping your interest. There will be some steamy parts, we just have to get the drama asserted. ;)  
****************************************************************  


* * *

“Be careful Sarah, we’re in totally new territory.” He said absently.

“Aren’t we always?” She said with a smile as she took off.

 

“Just a rhetorical question but shouldn’t me or Sam go with her?” Dean asked.

 

The Doctor laughed and returned his attention to the console a moment longer. “I’d be more concerned about whomever she ran into.” He finally nodded, “At least now I’ve got a triangulation on the energy source. It is local and I have it to within a city block.” He looked abashed for the moment. “Afraid that’s the best I could do right now.” 

 

“Don’t apologize!” Sam said startled. “You’ve uncovered more than we’ve been able to.”

 

“Well the Tardis is getting on a bit, but she’s still more than useful.” The Doctor said with a grin. “We’re just working within different spheres of expertise.” 

 

Sudden one panel of the console seemed to come to life. The Doctor quickly excused himself and walked around to get a better view. After what seemed like a very long moment the Doctor nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. “The time signature of the event is not on the wavelength as an operating Tardis. So that rules out on possibility but not a probability.” 

 

“You’re being a bit vague.” Sam noted.

 

“Sorry, habit. Sam, Dean have you ever had a solitary enemy who pursued you or crossed your own time streams more than once?” The Doctor asked rhetorically.

 

“Yeah, Gordon Walker, he was a sadist with a singular mindset that Sam was evil.” Dean said quickly.

 

“Well the Master doesn’t think I’m evil, just meddlesome, which I am. However his designs are often those set to disrupt the normal flow of events in a given time and place or to just be singularly destructive. I’m not certain but I have a feeling we are dealing with him again.” 

 

“Got a picture of him?” Sam asked. 

 

“Certainly.” The Doctor said moving to another panel and typing in a series of commands on a keyboard. After a moment there was a slight hum and a piece of flimsy spin out of a printer. “He has a strong ego, but he also had a talent for being able to hypnotize a person on sight, so IF he is here and we do run into him, keep you minds cluttered with useless information, it will thwart the attempts he might try to make.” The Doctor advised. “The epicenter of the events seem to be in a bookstore situated right here.” He said pointing to a map on a screen. 

 

“It would have to be a bookstore…couldn’t have been a liquor store. Matthews St. Okay, we can find that easy enough.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, not everything in this cosmos revolves around alcohol.” The Doctor said placidly.

“Why not?” Dean asked plainfaced. 

“Never mind Dean. Let’s just get on it.” Sam said starting towards the door.

 

The drive took less than ten minutes, the main problem was locating a bookstore in a street of antique shops. They finally found a likely suspect, now came the second problem, finding a parking place on a street was another problem. Even for such a small town the parking situation was the pits. After finally finding a place over two blocks away, they walked back towards the bookstore trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. Which was slightly playing against their favour as the Doctor refused the hint to at least change shirts to a plain button-down. His frilly tuxedo shirt stood out like a beacon to the small town population and drew attention. 

 

“Maybe Bobby’s got the right idea with wearing baseball caps.” Dean remarked sullenly.

 

“Cheer up lad, we’re nearly there.” He pulled out his pocket watch device and saw that the meter was picking up a much stronger reading. They group entered the shop with an attractive young lady was busy helping a couple of clients. So the foursome pretended to be looking separate aisles for books with the Doctor on the scent of one. The Doctor found an area which interested him immensely, ironically in the section of books on various areas of science. Sam joined him after a moment and looked at the book shelves.

 

“Above or below?” Sam asked him looking around.

 

“Or through.” The Doctor commented pulling at random books. When Sam at eye level caught a curiosity. 

 

“Hey Doc…” He said pulling on it at the same time the Doctor tried to squawk a warning. The bookcase slid in and back revealing a smaller room. They stepped through noting the dominating feature was a marble column in the center of the room.

 

“I wish you would think before acting. Are you related to a young British girl named Jo Grant?” He asked sarcastically as he looked over the column. The bookcase slid back in place pitching the room into darkness. The doctor fished in one pocket and came out with a small torch. He shone it around until he found what appeared to be an old light switch. 

 

“This place must’ve been a Speakeasy back in the Prohibition era.” Sam noted.

 

“Very likely, although you’re probably up on more of that lore than I, to me this is simply a secreted room. What gave it away?” The Doctor asked flipping the switch and smiling as the room was illuminated. 

 

“A book on the shelf I was looking at, it was H.G. Wells “The Time Machine.” I was wondering what a fiction book would be doing in the science section then I figured it couldn’t have been an accident. But I never figured this.” He announced. There was a hum and the column seemed to part. A slightly shorter man than the Doctor stepped out. He was clothed in a black suit, white shirt, very simply dressed, and much more sensibly than the Doctor, Sam had to admit.

 

“The Master, I presume?” Sam said cocking his eyebrow.

 

“Ah, dangerous company you’re keeping these days Doctor.” The hatchet faced man said. Sam grinned.

“You parallel another person in our universe, which was the only way I’d known, that and the fact that you stepped out of a Tardis as well.” Sam said.

 

The Master’s hand came up in which he was holding an ugly looking pistol. “VERY Dangerous company.” The Master further said. Sam raised his hands slowly in a submissive gesture. The Master smiled thinly and addressed the Doctor. 

 

“I could actually use your help.” 

 

“What have you done now?” The Doctor asked as Sam took the moment of distraction and chopped downwards onto the Master’s gun hand the gun dropped and the Master let out a slight screech as the snapping of his wrist could be heard. “Really Sam, violence was hardly called for.” The Doctor chided as he moved to help. Sam kicked the gun well out of range as the Doctor knelt and looked over the wrist ‘tsking’. “Nothing for it but splinting it unless you’d rather risk 21st century medical care.

 

The Master groaned looking for the moment even paler his eyes flared with hatred at Sam. 

 

“Give it up guy, I do threaten and I can’t be hypnotized.” 

“You seem to know all my little tricks.” The Master hissed.

 

Sam picked up the pistol and aimed it at the Master. “Keep your other hand where we can see it and you won’t need to regenerate.”

 

“Sam, put that away, he’s quite harmless right now.”

 

“Sorry Doctor, but I trust him about as much as I could throw his Tardis.” Sam said angrily.

 

“Then help me find something to splint his arm with.” The Doctor said, his patience wearing very thin. Sam complied slowly and looked around the room. There was an old chest in one corner of the room, in the other an older potbellied stove with a coal scuttle and shovel next to it. Picking up the shovel he held it up. The Doctor looked at it a moment and nodded. 

 

“It’ll be a little cumbersome for a while, but nothing I would think that would be exceptional.” 

 

The Master clucked getting his colleagues attention. “All that fuss and both is wasted action. I have a perfectly good molecular stabilizer on board my Tardis.”

 

“Yes…a minor bit of tweaking but a perfect bone mender.” The Doctor said brightening. The Doctor helped the Master to his feet as they walked somewhat unsteadily into the Master’s Tardis. Leaving the Master’s side for a moment the Doctor walked over to the console and finding the right switch while checking the others was no problem. He pressed the switch and the door closed automatically.

“Your laboratory?” The Doctor asked politely. The Master started walking dejectedly through the ship leading them to a decidedly ill-kept room. The Master grunted in pain and palmed a switch on the wall. The illusion fell away as the holographic projector turned off and revealed a very well kept lab. The Doctor nodded appreciatively then found the apparatus he was looking for. He helped the Master lay his arm on the focusing armature. The he looked with pity at his old friend.

 

“Think back to when you and the SIlurians teamed up in the cave system in Dartmoor.” The Doctor started as he took the master’s arm in one hand and grasped the hand in the other.

 

“I remember that quite well. The scheme would’ve…YIII!!” The Master screamed as the Doctor set the wrist he nearly stumbled and would’ve collapsed if not for the quick work of Sam, who swooped his free hand in to steady the villain. The Doctor quickly adjusted the settings and flipped a switch. There was a momentary hum, the Master grimaced as the pain from the setting left him. The relaxed, only then did the Doctor switch the beam off. The Master ungratefully whipped his arm away and tested the new joint.

 

“Very good, I commend you Doctor.” The Master said relaxing his pose.

“Not so fast, Master. “ Sam said still holding the gun. “Back to the control room.” 

 

“You ARE a distrustful fellow.” He said grimacing.

 

“I’ve faced wendigo, vampire, worgoroo, werewolf and you don’t want to know the ghosts I’ve put to rest. And none of them as dangerous as you.” Sam said stubbornly.

 

“Why thank you Sam. That’s quite a compliment.” The Master said smiling. They walked to the control room. Sam walked over to the console.

 

“Sam, be careful, you don’t know which levers do what.” The Doctor warned.

 

“No, but I do remember things very well, and…” he pressed a switch which caused the door to the Tardis to open. “I can focus on what I remember.”

 

“What were you trying to do?” The Doctor asked stepping to the console with the Master.

 

“I crash landed back on this miserable rock after a timestorm forced me out of vortex, I should’ve ended up my days in the void, however, I had enough time to throw the dematerialization. I ended up here.”

 

“Lucky you.” Sam interjected.

 

“Must you?” The Master asked as a professor to an erring pupil. “As I was saying,” He slowly reached for a small cover and lifted the panel. “My dematerialization circuit short circuited. I’ve been working on it trying to get it rebuilt to get off this rock.”

 

“Is that all?” The Doctor huffed and walked over to his Tardis console. “May I?” 

 

“By all means.” The Master said. Sam just kept a steady eye on both of them realizing that he was in a very precarious position if the Master decided to lift off. The Doctor popped a small hatch open on the console and pulled out the somewhat pyramidal shaped circuit. He looked at it carefully then smiled. 

 

“I see the problem. Screwdriver?” He asked. The Master walked over to a small box of tools to one side and lifted out his a screwdriver. Passing it to the Doctor, the Doctor looked at the circuit then at the Master and then Sam. 

 

“Let’s conduct this business outside shall we?” The Doctor said pleasantly.

 

“Ah, concerned I might take you both we me on a jaunt….No bloody likely.” He grumbled as they stepped outside in the small room. The Doctor got under the light and looked the circuit over. He made a finite adjustment then handed the circuit back to the Master. “You mean you’ve fixed it?”

 

“Indeed, just a loose connection to the Theta matrix. It should run fine now.” The Doctor said passing the circuit and screwdriver back to the Master.

 

“Thank you Doctor, that was most kind.” The Master complimented him as he disappeared into his Tardis. The door shut immediately and there was the sound of the unit powering up to take off. It vanished for a moment only to reappear in the same spot.

 

The door opened and a furious psychopath stalked out. “What did you do to my Tardis!?” The Master demanded.

 

“Oh I did fix the circuit and also hard coded in a command to return you to this very spot every time you take off.”

 

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Doctor.” 

 

Sam stepped forward and pressed the muzzle of the barrel against the Master’s temple. “We’re going to leave you now, I’m pretty sure that you can figure your way out of this time loop.”

 

The Master narrowed his eyes at Sam. “No, I think I’ll stay around a while and survey the local scenery, get a taste for the flavour of this century. At least I’ll be going the opposite direction from you. You are educated young man, and that is a credit, it could also be detrimental to your health if our paths cross again. 

 

The Master spun and stalked into the Tardis closing the door behind him. The Doctor, Sarah Jane and Sam shared a look then stepped over to the hidden bookcase, touching the lever to open it. Sam his the gun at the small of his back his jacket covering it covertly.

 

“Oh my.” The Doctor said nearly running over a frantic Dean and the shopkeeper. 

 

“I should have warned you about that! I tried to breakaway when I saw you split up.” She stammered.

“You knew our intent?” Sam asked.

 

“Country don’t mean dumb city boy.” She said tartly. They wandered back over to her sales desk where they found that the store was finally emptied and the closed sign turned in the door.

 

“Sorry about the inconvience Miss…?” The Doctor said pleasantly.

 

“Another Brit, great, I’m Janice Culberson. Everybody knows of that room, kids used to play in there when I wasn’t looking, I thought I disabled the trigger, but that man must have reset it.” She said tensely.

 

“That man is a dangerous criminal who will be gone soon enough. I seriously doubt he will trouble you so have no fear on that account. We’ll keep an eye on him for you if you’d like?” The Doctor offered.

 

“That’s quite all right, I keep a 45 under the counter, my husband is a marine, gone to Afghanistan right now posted in that miserable war that the Taliban got going on.” She said bitterly.

 

“I’m so sorry.” Sarah Jane offered.

 

“We’re a small town but we got tough roots, that squint won’t bother me or I’ll be glad to give him a lead injection.”

 

“Be careful of him, his main weapon is his voice. He can hypnotize on sight.” The Doctor warned. She laughed outright now and looked across the store at the bookcase. “Won’t do him no good with me, I’m bi-polar, and can’t be hypnotized. Already had that tried to fix the problem I got upstairs. No go. Don’t worry about me, like I said I’ll keep an eye on the squint.” She said calmly.

 

She showed them to the door then looking around carefully let them out flipping the sign to open again. Dean, Sam, Sarah Jane and the Doctor walked calmly back to the Impala. The Doctor looked quite disturbed.

 

“Would you mind terribly taking us back to my Tardis?” The Doctor asked politely getting into the car. Dean turns in the driver’s seat and looks back. “What went down?”

 

“Let’s just say your brother exhibited a cruel streak I find disturbing and I’m of the opinion that being in his presence may prove to draw attention rather than divert it.” The Doctor said looking at Sam with a disapproving scowl.

 

“Doctor, I respect your non-violent attitude but I also know a little about the master, at least our version of the Master. He may seem chummy now but he turns into a raving psychopath in the end.” 

 

“Sam how long have you known the Master, even your version? A few years maybe?” The Doctor started and Sarah Jane hid a grin, she knew the schoolmaster to the unruly student when she saw it. “I’ve over 500 years old. I’ve known the Master before he took the name. We were quite good friends.”

 

“I know and I apologize but I was just protecting your interests.” Sam told him staunchly.

 

“I know and I appreciate that, however, time and place lad.” He settled back in the seat.

 

“So you still want to go to your Tardis?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, but you better find somewhere you can leave your car and we can walk. We’ll be taking a short hop, I’m afraid.” The Doctor told them thoughtfully.

 

“Wait a minute, this is more your deal than ours.” Dean said.

 

“Yes, I understand, however as much as I regret to admit it I may have need of your violent attitudes very soon.”

 

They parked the car in town at a local all-night grocery store and then hiked the five miles back into the wood to the Tardis. Entering the Doctor looked at Sam and Dean then to Sarah Jane.

 

“Say no more Doctor, I’ll show them to the salon where they can get comfortable and get something to drink. I’m going to have a soda, would you like anything?” She asked.

 

“A ginger-pop for me please.” The Doctor said flipping switches and keying in data on his console.

The walked back through a couple of hallways and entered a rather nicely turned out sitting room with a full bar in one corner.

 

“Help yourselves.” She said with a grin. “He has practically every form of alcohol back there that there is. But be careful, some of it’s pretty strong.”

 

She walked over to a cooler and took out two bottles then turned back to them. “You can find your way back to the control room?” She asked.

 

“Yeah, no problem, uh where’s the bathroom?” Dean asked after a moment.

 

“Turn right out of the door second left is the men’s loo.” She said with a grin. Then she looked at Sam. “Thank you for the way you handled the Master, he is one nasty bloke.”

 

“I fully agree. I just wish the Doctor could see past the friendship angle.” Sam replied.

 

“I’ve already been around the mulberry bush several times with him on this subject. He’s rather set. The Master was a friend who turned bad but there’s still a civil core there somewhere.” She explained.

 

“I know and I could see it, they’re like two school kids wanting the same swing.” Sam told her.

 

“Exactly.” Sarah Jane said with a grin. Then the waved to them and disappeared through the doorway. 

 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a head break before I think about a drink.” Dean said. They left the room and walked down the hall, two doors left and there was the typical WC on the door. Dean laughed and opened the door looking in. It was rather large as well. “Come on in Sammy it’s a two holer.” Dean explained. After they’d finished and cleaned up they returned to the salon and settled for two bottles of water. They could get the alcohol later. Once that was in hand they left the Salon and started back to the console room when they felt a slight vibration and as they neared the control room they could hear the sounds of the Tardis engine. They darted into the control room and saw the Doctor hovering over the consoles watching them carefully. 

 

“I’ve basically locked the Master’s Tardis to mine. He’ll figure out that code I input soon enough and he’ll take off. I want to be able to find him this time. So I’m keeping the drive active for the time being.”

 

“You do realize that the main thing we hunt are supernatural beings, aliens don’t count.” Dean said suddenly.

 

“Oh don’t worry, it’s highly likely that wherever or whenever he takes off too will have its share of supernatural entities.” The Doctor told him.

 

“We’ve had some interesting adventures.” Sarah Jane added calmly.

 

“If the fictional Doctor and you align even a tenth close to what’s been related it will more than a little of an experience travelling with you.” Sam said. “The problem is well, just how closely related are you?”

 

“My boy, I have no way of knowing.” The Doctor said airily. 

 

“That’s the scary part.” Sam replied.

 

“Trust me in that I do not have the ego issues that the Master has.” The Doctor replied. Sarah Jane laughed to herself which got her a curious look from the Doctor. “Well, I don’t have most of the ego issues that the Master has.”

 

Suddenly the console came to life as the column rose and fell. “It looks like he figured out your programming.” Dean commented.

 

“Took him a trifle longer that I expected, oh well, let’s tag along for the ride.” The Doctor said.


	4. Chapter 4

“We at least were able to pack a small arsenal.” Sam noted.

“Let’s hope that you won’t have to use it.” The Doctor replied.

 

The gauges started running and the Tardis vibrated then a signal started flashing. The Doctor pressed a button, while Sarah Jane stood by patiently. A panel on the far wall opened to reveal a flat screen monitor. 

 

The Master was staring at his console and the looking up to the camera, his brow was furrowed and he looked infuriated.

 

“What have you done now you meddling old fool?” The Master said firmly.

The Doctor just smiled serenely.

 

“Fine, you appear to have some extra baggage, let’s take them on a real trip.” The Master said laughing as he turned dials and input some coordinates on his console. The doctor read his own console and his brow furrowed in anger.

 

“You can’t possibly conscience going there!” The Doctor said worriedly.

 

“Don’t worry you may just have to deal with Davros, I find his theories of domination interesting to say the least, it will be interesting to see what our minds put together can come up wit…” The Doctor cut the transmission. 

 

There were some worried glances passed around with Sam looking the most worried. “You mean he’s piloting his Tardis to Skaro?” Sam asked quietly.

 

“What’s Skaro?” Dean asked.

 

“Home world of the Daleks or it will be eventually. The time period he’s going to is twenty years before the introduction of the Daleks as his creation. The Master must want to work with him to influence their direction.” The Doctor said.

 

“Doctor, Davros was insane enough to produce the Daleks, but if those two get together, with their minds both bent on domination and … Doctor do you think he will try to influence the Thalls or the Kaled’s against one another?” 

 

The Doctor nodded and checked the control panel making a few additional entries. He looked up worriedly now. 

 

“Sam, Dean, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave your fire arms aboard the Tardis for this adventure.” 

“What are you talking about, if we’re going into a war zone the last thing I’m going to be is unarmed.” Dean argued. 

 

The Doctor shook his head as he looked at the console they were landing. Their Tardis’ were several miles apart, but they were there. “We are just outside the Thall’s dome.” He took a deep breath and then let it out in a long hard sigh. 

 

“Are these bug eyed, tentacle alien monsters?” Dean asked with some trepidation.

 

“Acutally that look like us. But they are a military society.” Sam said as if in a dream.

 

“Snap out of it bro, I need you in the here and now for this.” Dean said.

 

Sam walked over to the console and looked at it a moment as if recognizing most of the controls. Then he looked at one setting. 

 

“The atmosphere is basic oxygen based, suitable for us to be able to get around in with little problem.” Sam said. Sarah Jane came over to his elbow. 

 

“Sam, this is isn’t the first time I’ve been on Skaro. I know what to expect.” She said.

“You don’t understand, this is before Davros’ deception. Hell, right now he may be germinating the idea of creating the Daleks.” Sam said as he looked at Dean.

 

“There’s a tunnel which connects the two groups. But Davros is practically a national treasure to the Kaleds.” The Doctor said understanding what they were contemplating. 

 

Dean looked lost in thought a moment then looked at Sam, “You’re suggesting we gank Davros? Uh isn’t that considered murder, even here?”

 

“Dean, if we can do it and get out of here, we will have saved countless races and worlds from the Dalek creatures.”

 

“Doc, do you have somewhere we can sit down and talk about this?” Dean suggested.

 

“Indeed, where are my manners.” He looked to Sarah Jane, “Do me a favour and show them to the main lounge, I’m going to see to some last minute security issues then I’ll be right there.” 

 

She laughed, “Come on then. I’ll show you guys where we hang out sometimes.” She said laughing and led the way through a series of corridors until at last she stopped at a door and opened it admitting them into a large comfortable room. There was a fully stocked bar at one end of the room. She walked over to the bar but was intercepted by Dean. 

 

“Women’s lib and all that aside, it’s only fair a gentleman serve the lady. What would you like?” Dean said with a grin. Sarah took a step back and smiled pleasantly.

 

“Thank you Dean, I would love a Sloe gin fizz.” She said as she started to the other end of the room which was a small kitchenette. “I’ll check the larder and see what we have to eats. I’m famished.” 

 

Dean laughed and fixed her drink as he also fixed a measure of scotch for him and Sam. 

 

“Oh goody, the roast beef is still quite fresh and there is some salads in here that are in prime condition, come on, time to fix a plate.”

 

Several minutes later they all were seated with plates balanced on their knees with cold roast beef sandwiches and a selection of salads. The door opened again after a moment and the Doctor entered smiling then grinning at the sight. He strolled over and prepared himself a plate, pouring a glass of a fine red wine. Sitting down in a comfortable chair he sat back and sighed.

 

“It would appear that we are heretofore unrecognized in the area. I’ve engaged the force field to prevent any strays from attempting to get too close to the Tardis.”

 

“One of the main strays being the Master?” Dean asked.

 

“Right in one. Oh he won’t try to attack openly, that’s not his style, he’s going to try and work behind the scenes and get cozy with Davros. I’m afraid we’re going to have to do our best to make ourselves available to the Thall’s high command through intelligence resources. A large part of which is going to involve you three staying close by.” The Doctor said firmly.

 

“If I can find a way to get to Davros and stop this I shouldn’t take it?” Dean asked.

 

“You might be able to find a way but there might we ways we haven’t explored.” The Doctor answered.

Dean took a descent bite of his sandwich, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “You mean talk.” He said flatly.

 

“Negotiations, yes, if we can.” 

 

“Doctor, you know that neither one of you can go out there.” Sam said.

“Oh, and why is that?” The Doctor asked swallowing some of his food.

 

“You haven’t been here yet, the surface may not be irradiated, but you both, you especially haven’t been here yet.” Sam explained quietly.

 

“Hhm, crossing my own time stream. That could lead to interesting results. Confusing but interesting. Tell me more.” The Doctor urged.

 

Sam stood and walked to the door, “I’ll meet you in the control room.” Sam said quietly.

 

Several minutes later it was Sam and the Doctor in the control room alone. “This must be pretty serious for you to secrete me like this from the others.”

 

“You’re not supposed to have any knowledge of Davros, you meet him for the first time after you’ve regenerated.”

 

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment. “I regenerate eh? And the impetus for this is?” 

 

“I can’t tell you, you could effectively fracture a time stream if you know too much of the future.” Sam said reasonably.

 

“Dear chap, I fracture the time stream all the time, I’m not worried for myself but for Sarah Jane.” The Doctor told him.

 

“Sarah Jane is safe; you will eventually part ways amicably, only to cross paths many years in the future.” Sam said solemnly.

 

The Doctor smiled and laughed, “That’s good news. Now what is it about this time stream that worries you most?” 

 

“The Master, if he makes contact with Davros he could influence the entire creation of the Daleks.” Sam told him.

 

The Doctor nodded, “I’ve been thinking on those lines. It may come down to eliminating Davros.” 

They walked back to the lounge and took their seats again. Dean gave Sam a curious look, Sarah was giving both the Doctor and Sam suspicious looks. 

 

“We may go ahead and discuss this.” The Doctor said quietly. Sam was silent. “I’m concerned with the Master in this particular time. He’s going to effect the creation of the Dalek machines of this I’m practically assured. Sarah, this will be you’re first actual contact with the Thalls, yes we are going to attempt to talk to them.” The Doctor said his determination in the crease of his brow. “Everyone satisfied? Full? Good then let’s go get captured by the Thalls.” They rose with Dean elbowing Sam.

 

“Just what exactly did you talk about?” Dean pressed.

 

“We may have to off Davros and I didn’t say anything, but we may have to take out the Master as well.” Sam said quietly solemn.

 

“Great, our monster hunt just turn into an assassination attempt.” Dean said.

 

“Dean, you’ve never seen Davros, I’ve just seen what the BBC created, and if this correlates we are looking at a dude who confined to a wheelchair like device. He’s pretty old, and something happened to his eyes, they’re gone, he sees through some kind of device he’s got inset into his forehead.” 

 

“That’s a good description of what the future Davros does probably look like, however, we are not certain that he is in that position now.” The Doctor said, he then punched a button on the console and the monitor lit up to show a small collection of armed men and women standing by.

 

The Doctor sighed and pressed the release lever to open the door of the Tardis. Walking over the Doctor led them out into the waiting group. When Sam and Dean stepped out they pulled the door to the Tardis shut. The Doctor stood to the fore as a woman stepped forward.

 

“Who are you and what exactly is that?” She asked pointing to the Tardis. 

 

“I’m The Doctor, these are my companions, Sarah Jane, Dean and Sam. That happens to be my space ship. I do apologize for appearing like this. Frightfully bad manners, is there someplace secure where we could talk, preferably with some of the commanders?” The Doctor asked.

 

“I’m Captain Tal, you are under arrest and will accompany us immediately. We won’t disarm you for now, however, I strongly advise you to participate peacefully.” She said officiously.

 

“Captain, we have no desire to act hostilely.” The Doctor said with a disarming smile. They were escorted into a group and marched the short distance to the bunker on this particular side of the Thall city. In the bunker a man with decidedly advanced looking rank insignias stepped forward and spoke to the Captain.

 

“Seems like today is a day for trespassers. Who do you have here Petra?” He asked.

 

“I’m not quite certain. They gave me names but said they came in a spaceship. That’s not possible is it?” She asked.

 

“It’s seems as well that today is the day for impossible things to happen.” The Commander said as he stood from his place at a small desk. “I’m Commander Craine, leader of this division, you are?”

 

“I assure you I come in peace. I’m the Doctor, this is Sarah Jane and the two lads are Dean and Sam. We’re concerned about some experimentation that is going on at the Kaled camp.” The Doctor said earnestly. The Commanders face stiffened for a moment then he sighed and looked at the Captain. “Did you check them for weapons?” 

 

“These two are clean, the two men are carrying ancient pistols.” She said. Dean stared at her pulling his Taurus from his waistband. 

 

“I’ve had this for a few years. I bought it new.” Dean argued.

 

“That is not possible. Those projectile type weapons have been out of date for at least two centuries.” The Commander said dismissively. 

 

“Perhaps it might help if I explained a minor detail.” The Doctor said. 

 

“And that is…?” The Commander said leading them deeper into the bowels of the complex. 

 

“My ship is designed to travel through space and time. It was designed to break the fifth dimension.” The Doctor said.

 

“Insanity ! Well, Dr. Yarkis will soon have this sorted out.” He said stopping at a door. He opened it up to reveal a laboratory complex of several hundred square feet in size. He escorted them to an office where an officious looking smaller woman was given orders at a fast pace to some of the scientists.

 

“I want those samples sorted and prepped immediately.” She barked then turned her attention to Commander Craine. “What do we have here?” She asked.

 

“I’m not quite sure but this white haired man, the Doctor had information you might use.” He said smiling.

 

“Really, I’ve not time for petty issues.” She said dismissively.

 

“I assure you madam, this is NOT petty. I’m very serious when I discuss anything surrounding Davros.” The Doctor replied.

 

“You have my undivided attention for ten minutes.” She said suddenly.

 

The Doctor was about to open his mouth when Sam spoke up, “Dr. Yarkis, Davros is or will become a megalomaniac personality. He is creating a genetically spliced creature from their own people.”

 

“Human experimentation! That’s impossible!” She uttered disgusted.

 

Several miles distant the Master is attempting with less success to explain his position to the Kaled guards. He was currently being held in the Kaled’s bunker.

 

“I’m telling that I am a scientist, and I have some information which could help the work that Davros is doing.” The Master told them succinctly.

 

“We’ll soon find out.” The Captain said. “He’s clean as far as weapons go.” The Captain told his commander.

 

“Fine, we’ll let you speak with Davros, and if you prove useful you may just avoid a trial for trespassing in Kaled airspace.” The Commander replied as he turned and pointed to a corridor. Walking in the lead the Captain strode off with the Master under armed guard being walked down the corridor as well.

 

In the deeper part of the complex they came out to what amounted to a waiting area. Once cleared they passed through a field detector and went through another maze of corridors and to a lift. After descending several floors they exited out into a medical wing. That much was obvious to anyone. They walked down another corridor and stopped at a door simply marked “Authorized Personnel Only.” The door also had a hand print monitor. The Captain pressed his palm to the pad and the door opened. 

 

They walked through into a laboratory complex, the Master could almost track Davros by his voice, not debilitated and weakened with age or stress with the megalomania which would soon consume him, but that of an impatient professor.

 

“No, that strand is completely fractured. Try it again but this time culture twenty strands so that your fumbling will not result in further delays. The guards and Master stopped in front of a man, roughly the Master’s height, with coal black hair and deep blue but opaque eyes. Inset in his forehead was a bright blue sensor device. He was in the later years of his life as the wrinkles undoubtably told on him. He stood with a military bearing but with the intense look of a scientist in motion. He whirled on the Commander anger in his features. “Why have you interrupted me yet again?”

 

“This person was apprehended near lift four.” The Commander began.

 

“Then why bring him here, he should be in interrogation!” Davros said.

 

“He requested to speak with you directly, in fact, he asked for you by name.” The Commander said suspiciously.

 

Davros whirled and motioned them to follow. The walked across the complex until at last they stopped at a door. Davros placed his hand against the panel. The door slid open, Davros entered the room, the Master was shoved brutally inward.

 

“You are obviously NOT Thall nor are you a Kaled, You appear undamaged therefore you are not a Muto, that leaves us with a curious inconvenience of identifying you before we destroy you.” Davros said his voice quietly dangerous now. 

 

“I am the Master, I’m not of your race or of this planet.” He started.

 

“You Lie! There are no other planets in this system which support life.” Davros said stridently.

 

“I’m not from your system; I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous.” The Master continued.

 

Davros turned to his desk and activated a unit feeding back into it the voice records that were just made. The console flashed momentarily then a small slip of paper was spat from a slot. 

 

“99.9 percent truth in that statement, interesting, so you are an alien then, that information shall not be made known, if anyone asks he is a Thall.” Davros said directing his words to the Commander and his guard staff. 

 

“Why the deception?” The Commander asked haughtily.

 

“Because my computer identifies this constellation he speaks of but there are no known coordinates for it. So mister spaceman from an uncharted constellation, what information do you have that would make you risk life and limb?” Davros asked.

 

“I can help you in the genetic research that…that you have in operation to perfect your species.” The Master said deceptively. 

 

“Leave us Commander.” Davos ordered. The Commander nodded and left as the scientist walked behind his deck. He then absently flipped a switch. “There are tracking sensors on you now. Make any threatening attempts and you will be exterminated.”

 

“I pose no threat to you or to the Kaleds…I only want to assist.” The Master grinned suddenly. “Of course I could expose the secret work you have going on.” Davros tapped his fingers in a pattern on the desktop. A beam of blue light shot out from one of many devices installed in the walls of the room. The Master yelped and winced as the beam hit his calf.

 

Davros laughed then, dry as a husk, “Your threats are meaningless, in here my word is law and you will obey me.”

 

“I find that difficult to contemplate.” The Master huffed.

 

“Difficult or not, what makes you think that you have anything which could interest me in the way of knowledge?” 

 

A hour later and Davros was sitting back and nodded, “You have knowledge, indeed you are more dangerous than you appear.”

 

“I mean you no harm.” The Master said quietly. The he directed his gaze on Davros and concentrated steadily. “You will find that I mean you no harm.”

 

“Interesting, rudimentary skills in hypnotism. I’m immune.” The scientist answered dryly. “The main question is what am I going to do with you now. You say that you can help me in the genetic engineering process that I have going on at present?” 

 

“I only wish to assist.” The Master replied. This time Davros laughed heartily.

 

“You can lie to whomever you wish, except me. I’m old enough to discern truth and the truth is that you would love to see the stamp of your name all over this project. If nothing else, I can discern envy.”

 

The Master grinned. “You know me not at all and all too well. Very well I will help you for the promise that you keep my work and my name secreted in the project.”

 

“Ah, now we get to it, someone is looking for you to expose your nefarious deeds.” Davros chuckled.

 

“Four someone’s, I’m sure. They are in league with a former colleague of mine who may be attempting to contact the Thalls.”

 

“The Thalls!” Davros said tensely.

 

“He would want their help against me.” The Master replied. “So here is my proposal. I help you with the genetic mutation process, yes I know you’ve been working on this, as I said, I help you, you protect me.”

 

Davros turned and paced slightly in deep thought. Finally he turned and faced The Master.

 

“I think we can work out an arrangement to keep your arrival here secreted.” He said smiling.

 

“Good, then shall we begin?” The Master asked.

“Soon, Master, soon; patience is a virtue some have said in this line of work it is a requirement.” Davros said as he chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor had finished his explanations well over Dr. Yarkis’ thirty minute timeframe. She was thoroughly appalled at what she was told. 

 

“I’ve known Davros for many years now. It’s unthinkable that he would conscience this much less act on it.” She argued.

 

“Madam, we can stand here and argue until the dawn of time Davros’ personality, the fact is that he is going to be performing genetic mutations on his own people!” The Doctor said adamantly. 

 

“What would you suggest we do?” She asked.

“First what is your line of defence?” He asked.

 

“We have the dome which protects our city.” She said.

 

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dean said looking around. “If he is a megalomaniac like you say he’ll already be planning a way into the complex. Next, what’s that dome made of, is it something sensitive to bombing?” Dean asked seriously.

 

“Here’s the formula.” She said turning to a computer console and pulling up the data. The Doctor studied it for a minute and turned to her. 

 

“Completely inadequate. This is basically a biometric dome?” He asked, she nodded. “They can develop a chemical compound to impact it. You need to alter the structure of the dome. And you need to do so in a way that involves only your most trusted people.”

 

She shook her head disbelievingly. “You think that I have a spy within my lab?”

 

“The possibility exists, yet if you involve a few people you limit the number of leaks.” Sam told her. She looked perplexed for the moment. “Is there ANY other way into the city?” 

 

She looked concerned for a moment and then shook her head. “Only a disused tunnel that leads to a chemical dumping ground.” She said.

 

“We need to seal that tunnel!” Dean said looking around. “Where can I get some explosives?” He asked.

 

“Wait a minute!” She started angrily. “I’ve yet to see proof of your data?” She said.

 

“This is something you’ll have to accept on trust. I’ve known about Davros for some considerable amount of time and his history of the creation in the Dalek machines.”

 

“Dalek Machines?” She said.

 

“Killing robots.” Sarah Jane put in. “They have one function and that is to kill anything they consider inferior to themselves.”

 

The Doctor nodded. “And it would seem that Davros has programmed into the minds of these machines the conviction that they are superior to anything.”

 

“We need to speak with the Parliamentary council about this.” She said quickly.

“Great … politics.” Dean grumbled.

 

It was an hour later that they were in a conference room with four gentlemen and ladies sitting around a long table. The Doctor was given the floor to explain the situation. The parliament shook their heads disbelievingly. Sam in the meantime pulled his laptop from his backpack and keyed up an entry into his movie viewing software.

 

“Pardon me ladies and gentlemen, if I may have a moment?” He asked interrupting the Doctor. 

 

“Indeed, let’s hear some more fantasy.” One of them said. 

 

“You’ll have to kind of gather around my laptop to see this.” He said then started the video “Genesis of the Daleks.” Two hours later they were standing gape mouthed.

 

“Are you certain about this?” One lady asked.

 

“This is as you say, fantasy, but it is also historical in that it parallels events.” The Doctor said.

 

“We must consider this a few moments.” One of the men said. He pulled his parliament members off to one side and they conferred quietly.

 

“Told you I was a fan.” Sam said grinning at Sarah Jane.

 

“I’m glad you are, you’ve just possibly saved their race.” The Doctor answered. 

 

Finally they returned to the table. “We’ve no tactile proof that Davros is as dangerous as implicated however we also do not see the virtue in not improving our defences. The military will get what you require. Dr. Yarkis, you will see to the improvements on our dome?” 

 

 

“Yes sir.” She said pale, then she stared at the Doctor. “What you have here in fantasy implicates that someone here IS a spy.” 

 

The Doctor smiled sadly. “It is the nature of some humanoids to be deceitful.” He said. “Sarah, do some snooping. Sam, Dean, block that tunnel. Dr. Yarkis perhaps we can look into improving the shield against bombardments.” 

 

“Indeed, let’s hurry though, I have no idea how far he is in the process.” She said urgently.

 

“Let us hope my regenerated self is far in my future.” The Doctor said unequivocally. “Ladies and gentlemen, to quote an old saying, “To arms.”

 

In the hallway the Doctor cornered Dr. Yarkis. “We cannot trust that one of the Parlimentary personnel are not relaying news to the Kaleds. So I suggest we put a priority on this project. An extreme priority.” He said urgently.

 

“I agree. It’s terrible to think that of your own people.” She said as they started walking towards the lab. Two guards came up in the hallway and approached Sam and Dean. 

 

“Well, come on, we don’t have all day.” One of them said disgruntled.

 

“If it saves your collective asses, you’re right. You don’t have all day.” Dean said harshly.

 

In the armoury Dean and Sam guided a pallet jack under a stack of boxes. They’d been appointed the guards for their duty. So a grumbling Dean, disturbed Sam, and two guards who thought that they were used, made their way to the access tunnel. The placement of the radio controlled explosives went quickly. They prepared 100 yards of the tunnel with the explosives. Once they were clear the guards just looked at each other then at Sam and Dean.

 

“You realize that this is going to just stir up things with the Kaleds.” 

 

“I certainly hope so, maybe there can be a peaceful solution to the problem, but I’m telling you right now that Davros is the literal mad scientist. He’s going to go beserk to find this tunnel trashed. Which means the Dalek’s will have to cross the wastes.” Sam said confidently. 

 

“What’s a Dalek?” One of the guards asked curiously. 

 

“A robot designed for one purpose, to kill anyone who is genetically below them and humans are considered fodder to these things.” Sam said carefully. 

 

“And Davros is creating them?” The other guard asked disbelievingly. 

 

“Blow the tunnel.” Dean ordered.

 

The guards shrugged and then curious guard picked up the detonator. He was immediately shot by his compatriot. Dean cleared leather and nailed the guard in the gun hand and knees. He collapsed groaning. The sound of footfalls at a run were heard.

 

“Blow it Sam!” Dean called as he kept his gun on the guard. Sam grabbed the control and quickly figured it out, he quickly triggered the explosion which sent a tremor through the complex they were in. More guards came running in, suddenly with their firearms on Dean. 

 

“Check the guard there, he’s been shot by this guard.” One of the troops walked over and checked the dead guard and noted the obvious burn the plasma gun made in the uniform where the guard was shot.

The guard looked at Dean. 

 

“So you’re saying it was self-defence?” The guard said then turned to the shot guard. “Well…?”

 

The guard was obviously not the brightest crayon in the box as he said nothing which confirmed Dean’s assertion. Medics were called for the crippled guard while the leader looked at Sam and Dean.

 

“Objective completed?” He asked.

 

“Yep over 100 yards of that tunnel is rubble now. However, I HIGHLY suggest you heavily weld this door shut.” Sam said indicating the bulkhead door that lead into the tunnel.

 

“First Lieutenant Garth Helk,” The guard said extending his hand. Dean and Sam shook it warily. “You’re certain of this data?” He asked.

 

“Lieutenant, I am only certain of what he might try, better to cut him off from an attack possibility.” Sam said quickly. “Davros is clever and manipulative. I would trust him about as far and I could throw him.”

 

“What of this situation?” Garth asked.

 

“One way to find out if you don’t mind some implied violence.” Dean said with a grin. Garth nodded and Dean knelt to the fallen guard. “Did Davros or a Kaled order you to keep this shaft open?”

 

“I’m saying nothing.” The guard replied.

 

“Wrong answer.” Dean said touching his knee. The guard moaned in pain from the touch. Then Dean pressed much harder causing the guard to spasm and toss as he tried to get away, screaming all the while. “You were saying.” Dean asked, pulling back. The guard was moaning in pain. Dean pulled his firearm free and pressed the muzzle to the guard’s throat. “It’s like this you tell me what I want to know or I pull the trigger blowing the top of your fucking head off.” Dean said clicking the safety off.

 

“TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!” Dean yelled at him. The guard flinched still in agony from the gunshots.

 

“N-no!” He said defiantly.

 

Dean cocked the gun. “I’M THROUGH PLAYING NICE, WHO WAS IT?” Dean said quickly moving the gun to the man’s crotch and pressing hard.

 

“GREER, it was Andy Greer.” He said terrified. “A Kaled guard. Was paying me five hundred credits a week to keep it open.” The man said weeping in terror and he felt wet warmth fill his crotch as his bladder turned loose. Dean pulled back his gun and uncocked it, then safed it, finally and deliberately he wiped the muzzle off on the guys pants. 

 

Garth was look scandalized. “That’s how they interrogate prisoners where you come from?”

 

Dean grimaced. “I was being gentle. Some of our ways are pretty barbaric, sadly.” 

“But effective, I’m sure.” Garth said.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, some of my people require rather hard methods of interrogation to get them to talk others respond to subtler methods.”

 

“We just interrogate using a mind probe. It’s non-invasive and harmless, well, except for the emotional trauma a patient may have. But it’s effective.” Garth said confused.

 

“Maybe you need to resort to the barbaric methods occasionally. Let them know you mean business. I mean, a mind probe might be nice and clean. But whoever said you had to be nice to your enemy?” Sam offered.

 

“It’s hard sometimes to think of them as the enemy. Thirty years ago we were one people, that was before Davros and some of his cronies showed up and started to poison the planet.” Garth told him.

 

“You mean the wastes weren’t always like that?” Dean asked.

 

“Of course not, there used to be trees in some places and small ponds. We’ve always held two complexes but that was to give the military some distance from the civilians. Then the military turned on us and became too caught up in themselves. Or at least Davros, Nider , and that group found ways of dividing the peoples. We tried to work with the injured in the wars but soon it became too great a job to care and watch over our city at the same time. So we ended up giving the mutos several hundred hectares to encamp on, we set up a clinic in the compound and made regular visits to try and care for them. Then the Kaled’s started attacking us with rockets. The cities were covered with bombastic domes to protect them from any outsiders and it worked for a while. Then they turned to chemical weapons and that was when the mutos compound was attacked and pretty much wiped out.” Garth sighed in his exposition. “It’s no wonder there has been civil war, but I think, I just think that if we could get rid of Davros the rest there would crumble and we could get back to the table and discuss peace.”

 

“By getting rid of Davros do you have any preference in how it is done?” Sam asked coldly.

 

Dean eyed his brother speculatively for a moment. “Sam, maybe this is something we need to discuss.”

 

“No Dean, the time for talk is over, Davros is evidently sequestered inside the compound pretty well. Which means he’s gonna make a hard target. Then there is the fact that the Master is helping him now, even more of a problem. We can’t let him go with this. Does Davros ever leave the complex?” Sam asked.

 

Garth looked thoughtful for a long moment and finally responded, “Yes, I believe he has a secret bunker in the wastes, at least that is what I have heard from the guard contingency.”

 

“Let’s go down to the barracks, we’re likely to find some answers there.” Sam said taking the initiative.

 

 

In the lab the Doctor and Dr. Yarkis carefully looked at a computer screen which held the data of the composition of the shield material. The Doctor nodded, and scrolled down the screen reading more data when he finally pushed back from the console.

 

“You’re going in the right direction, we just need to tweak it a bit to make it more effective against some agents they might deploy.” The Doctor pointed towards the screen at a chemical compound. “If we add another hydrogen molecule to that, and then down here…” Dr. Yarkis watched, fascinated at the work that the Doctor was doing. 

 

“Do you think that the Master is doing the same thing with Davros?” Yarkis interrupted curiously.

 

“I have no doubt that that is on his list of items to discuss with the man, but for now I think that the Master will confine himself to stroking the massive ego of Davros, building more confidence in his abilities.” The Doctor commented and he returned his attention to the screen.

 

“And you wouldn’t do the same thing?” Yarkis asked suspiciously.

 

The Doctor pushed back again and sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Dr. Yarkis, it is not my intention to waste time trying to stroke egos. Either you accept my aid for what it is worth or not.” 

 

Dr. Yarkis smiled a bit and laid a hand on the back of the chair in which the Doctor was sitting. “No Doctor, I like the way you think and you’re doing a grand job as it is, what else are we missing here?” He asked returning his attention to the screen. 

 

“Well here you’re using a molybdenum alloy, it’s sufficiently strong for direct assaults and the addition of the various chemical agents would help disperse a chemical attack. I’m just wondering how the shield would stand up to a germicidal attack.” Dr. Yarkis frowned at that, something which he hesitated admitting he’d never considered. The Doctor looked up at one point and frowned at the armed guard at the door. “Is that really necessary?” He asked.

 

Dr. Yarkis looked at the Doctor as if he’d grown an extra head. “Doctor, where you are from may be nice and peaceful but we live under the threat of incoming violence. We have to be armed.”

 

“Pity. Well, back to the shield, look at this combination and see what you think.” The Doctor said as he quickly input a series of elements into the mix.

 

 

Garth directed them down several hallways and finally stopped as a thought occurred to him. “Are either of you armed?” The brothers responded by pulling twin semi-automatics from the back of their waistband that was covered by their shirts. The guard looked the weapons over carefully with a very critical eye. “Point four five projectiles?”

 

“Yeah how’d you know?” Sam asked.

 

“We have weapons similar to that. You’re lucky, we have extra ammunition in the armoury should you need it and around here, that possibility is very real.” Garth said as he turned his attention to a door just ahead of them. “Keep in mind that we have limited resources here, we try to maintain certain levels but a locker room is a locker room.” He responded.

 

“Don’t worry, we’ve smelled worse.” Dean assured him. 

 

They were led into the barracks, which consisted of two bays of some 45 individual beds along with the guard’s weapons locker and uniform locker. Upon entering they were surprised when the men and women in the room came to attention immediately then they remembered the military mentality and Garth’s rank. 

 

“At ease!” Garth called. There were some of the guards wandering around in various stages of undress as they were returning from or heading to the showers, or sitting around relaxing between shifts. “FALL IN!” He commanded. Suddenly the guards snapped into action and shortly were standing in the center aisle of the barracks. “PARADE REST!” The guards relaxed minutely. “There is a grave situation facing us. We have been infiltrated by Kaled troops and personnel. You are ordered to be on your watch for any suspicious activity. These two me are Sam and Dean Winchester, will be contact points for the incursion. Furthermore, old school methods of interrogation are ordered.”

 

One of the women raised her hand. “Yes Sergeant Giles?”

 

“Sir, pardon me for asking, but how do we know these two aren’t themselves such agents?” She asked plainly.

 

“They arrived from outer space just 2 hours gone. And they have successfully helped us interrogate one prisoner. We did have their credentials verified and they are not of Kaled origin.” Garth answered. “Any further questions? Very well, carry on!” He ordered and they relaxed completely. 

 

Sam looked at Dean who then looked at Garth. “Is there some place we can talk private like?” Dean asked. 

 

“Certainly, my office is just this way.” He said pointing towards another door in the barracks. Once inside Sam and Dean whipped out EMF meters and began scanning the area. Garth looked puzzled for a moment. “What are you doing?” He asked.

Dean stopped when his meter directed him to a framed hologram on the wall. He pocketed his meter and carefully lifted the frame from the wall and turned it over. There was a small listening device attached to the back of the frame. He held a finger to his lips cautioning Garth as he removed the device and then stepping over, he carefully placed it on the desktop. Returning the hologram to its place on the wall he then went back to scanning. In total when they were both done, they’d uncovered three listening devices. Pouring a glass of water from a decanter, Dean dropped them one by one into the liquid where they sparked once and died.

 

“My office was being monitored?” Garth said with some heat.

“I’d be surprised if it were otherwise.” Sam answered. 

 

Dean looked at Garth then and relaxed a bit. “Look we’ve been on all sorts of hunts, but this is the first hunt we’ve done where the monsters were humans. But this is just my considered opinion, but you did great authorizing old school methods. But if there was a security monitor in that hall where we tackled that one. That video would be a good teaching method, again that’s just my opinion.” Dean stated.

 

“No, you’re right and there should be a monitor in that area. We’ll have to check with Communications, and get that feed if it exists.” Garth shook his head. “We’re used to one on one fight in the open with them, and we get out share of casualties. But so do they.” He said emphatically.

 

Dean shook his head for a moment. “Ok, the Kaleds are vampires…ok, that works.” Dean said to himself.

 

“Kaled are what!?” Garth said surprised.

 

Dean flushed a bit then looking at Sam who nodded he explained. “Vampires, bloodsuckers. The Kaled are monsters that deserve to be killed.” Dean paused. “Look Garth, I gotta think of them like that, my head is fucked up as it is coming through time and space, only to meet some aliens who look like us.”

 

“How do you think we feel?” Garth replied. “You’re the first travelers we have had outside of our own solar system.” He deadpanned. 

 

Just then he heard a commotion in the hallway, Garth sighed and headed to his door. Looking out only to see a very red Sara Jane Smith being pretty much tossed out of the barracks by the guards. She eyed Garth, then saw Sam and Dean’s heads peek around the corner.

 

“Seems like the guards do like being questioned in their skivvies.” Garth said with a half grin of amusement. He waved to her. “Please, do come in.”

 

“I’m sorry about that, it’s just I’ve never interviewed naked and half naked troops before.” She said blushing crimson.

 

“You get used to it after a while.” Garth told her. Sam and Dean stood back. “So, Miss Smith? What is it you would like to know?” He asked

 

“I was just asking them what they thought about their fights with the Kaleds. Simple enough question.” She said getting her smile back, albeit a nervous smile.

 

“Miss Smith, you must understand that this is a very sensitive subject with them, depending on how you ask them could result in a quality interview or a balls up muck.” The Lieutenant said with a smile. “What exactly did you say to them?” He asked politely.

 

“I specifically said. “All things being equal, isn’t the ongoing battle with the Kaleds self-defeating for both sides?” Sarah Jane said. Sam and Dean hid a smirk while Garth looked at her goggle-eyed. 

 

“It’s a bloody wonder you got out of the barracks with just being tossed on your ear. Madam, we have been at war with the Kaled’s for over thirty years this time. They want the claim to racial purity and that the mutos are our spawn. When sadly the mutos are the spawn of the results of the battles between us. It is a very, very sensitive subject.” Garth told her. 

 

Sarah caught the smirks that Sam and Dean were hiding and immediately bridled. She pushed past the lieutenant to face them down. “How does it feel being totally disconnected from your home world?” She asked with a malicious grin.

 

The smirks disappeared and scowls formed. Dean, in fact, leaned in towards her menacingly. “Look Sister, we’re just along for the ride and got mixed up in this war. This whole situation reeks, two sides fighting over racial purity. We dealt with that in World War II when the Germans killed the Jews because of racial purity. But this is different the Jews didn’t put up the fight that the Thalls are doing. You want to know how we feel…”

 

“Dean, come on.” Sam started as he tried to defuse the situation.

 

“We’re totally fucked in the head. We’re still trying to wrap our heads around the fact that travel through time and space is even functional. I suppose you’re going to be all miss bitchy now because you’ve been travelling with the Doctor and we’re newbies. Big fucking deal!” Dean finished hotly.

 

“I say, that language was hardly called for.” Garth said sniffing. Dean satisfied himself with giving the lieutenant a glare. Sarah Jane for her part looked stunned and a bit abashed.

 

Dean turned his attention on Garth. “The simple solution to the matter is to send in a few troops, handpicked with silent skills who can slip through their security and then kill both Davros and the Master.”

 

Sarah Jane snorted. “You’ll have a lot of work on your hands with killing the Master. He’d just regenerate.”

 

Sam grinned maliciously. “If you use some pyrotechnical devices you’d solve the problem. It would be hard for him to regenerate if he were ashes.”

 

“You may have a viable point there.” Garth said puzzling it out. “We do have some commando’s trained in stealth, we’ve just never had to deploy them.”

 

“I think now is a good time to consider that.” Sam told him his voice cold as his heart. He was consciencing sending out people to kill people. It’s not they were monsters. He was having a very difficult time wrapping his head around that. Still he looked the guardsman in the eye, “We have to destroy that lab and everything and everyone in it.”


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Authors Note: Between the government shutdown and me worrying about my payment on the first. Yours truly is a disabled vet. It's a little difficult to focus on writing. Please bear with me. I'm pounding out updates as fast as my fat little fingers can fly and my mind can compound.  
:  
:  
:  


* * *

In the lab the Doctor and Yarkis were busy looking over various formulations and finally worked out something to reinforce their dome considerably. Dr. Yarkis looked up from the screen and deployed the formula to the network. 

 

“Get to work immediately processing this. We need a bulk batch immediately!!” He ordered the lab staff. Then he turned to the Doctor. “Do you think that this Master is counseling Davros to do the same?” 

 

“I wouldn’t be surprised at all. For now we need to look at alternative methods to fix this problem.” The Doctor replied.

 

“We have a stockpile of chemical and germ warfare agents that have not been deployed.” Dr. Yarkis said and then flinched at the look of cold anger that crossed the Doctor’s face. 

 

“Dr. Yarkis, I do not wish to cause unnecessary suffering but I do wish to stop Davros and the Master before they can get to terms that will stymie our progress.” He sighed. “I need to talk with the Winchester brothers perhaps they have stumbled on something that would help us.” He said then turning towards the door he announced. “Reinforce the dome, I’ll be back shortly.” He said leaving them.

 

Dr. Yarkis looked at his retreating back with a little puzzlement and then turned his attention back to the main console. 

 

 

The Doctor walked in on the planning session with Dean and Sam sitting at a table with ten other men and two women. 

 

“…casualties will be kept to a minimum, this is stealth not…Doctor!” Dean said turning. 

“Continue.” The Doctor said waving his hand. 

 

Dean turned back to the table, Sarah Jane was in the meeting with them but sitting off to the side looking nervous.

 

“You got the devices ready?” Dean asked.

“We’ve got one for each troop.” A sergeant answered. “And we know about stealth, we’ve made it into the interior of the compound before.”

 

Dean sighed and looked at them and at Sam who looked distantly sad. The Doctor looked over the meeting and the people gathered there and the tone of the group and began to put more than two and two together.

 

“You’re talking about a suicide mission aren’t you?” The Doctor said firmly.

 

“If that’s what it takes, yes. Each troop will be carrying an eight kiloton device in their backpacks. The packs are weapons shielded and each troop will be armed with a detonator. Their job will be to get to strategic points in the compound and set the bombs then get out.” Dean said quietly.

 

“And if you get caught?” The Doctor asked.

 

“We are to detonate the weapon before capture.” Another troop answered.

 

The Doctor was obviously more than a little miffed at this development. “You are willing to go in armed like that and willingly sacrifice yourselves if need be?!” 

 

“Doctor, we understand the nature of the threat. We will neutralize any elements along the way. But we will get in as quietly as possible and then back out.” The sergeant replied.

 

“And what about you two?” The doctor asked Sam and Dean.

 

“We’ll be going in as well, we’ve already got our objectives.” Sam replied quietly.

“I cannot allow you to do this!” The Doctor said incensed. “You will mangle the time stream to horrendous ends. NO! You will not do this.”

 

“Doctor, with all due respect. This is a military matter. You’ve already described the situation to us. We can’t let them get away with this.” Dean said.

 

“And I cannot allow you to interfere.” The Doctor said angrily. “At least give us in the science department a chance at this, we may well be able to neutralize the problem without the theatrics.”

 

“There are no theatrics involved in this Doctor!” One woman stated angrily in return. “We know the Kaled’s for what they are and are prepared to resolve this one way or another.”

 

The Doctor sighed and leaned back against the wall. “Sam, Dean, I dragged you into this, you didn’t have to become this involved.” 

 

The brothers looked at each other and at Sarah Jane, then back to the Doctor. “You got a better plan?” Dean said with a long sigh.

 

“Give us 24 hours to work up something in the lab. Perhaps you’ll still have to go in but with a different purpose.” The Doctor pleaded.

 

“24 hours gives them that much more time to plan ahead.” Dean said.

“And it give us that much more time to defeat them without the bombs.” The Doctor reiterated.

 

Dean looked around the table then at the sergeant who finally nodded slowly. “You have your 24 hours Doctor, but only 24 and I suggest you make them count.” The sergeant replied looking around the table one more time. 

 

“Sarah Jane, you, Sam and Dean will come with me please.” He implored. Dean nodded and stood from his place at the table. 

 

“Get some rest folks, tomorrow we go in and go in full throttle.” Dean said with a grim smile.

“Dean, come on.” The Doctor said impressing the need for some hurry.

 

In the hall he spun on them his eyes furious. “You have no right involving these people in such a military expedition.”

“You had no right in dragging us off like you did.” Dean responded as heatedly.

“You came willingly.” The Doctor responded.

 

“Look, if you two are finished with the schoolyard bullying I have a suggestion to make.” Sarah Jane interrupted. Both Dean and the Doctor looked at her stunned. “It’s obvious that this Dalek machine is going to be deadly, you’ve impressed that upon us Doctor. I’ve seen it. But we have the chance to stop it right now. Now before it becomes the deadly creature you predict. You say that there could be a scientific way to conquer this situation. What is it?”

 

“I’m working on that.” The Doctor said petulantly.

 

“DOCTOR!” Dean started.

Sam held up his hand then pressed his fingertips to his temples. “SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!” He shouted drawing a few stares from others in the hallway.

 

“A virus.” Sam said.

“Something genetic, yes that would work.” The Doctor replied.

“No, a computer virus. Give me a couple of hours to play with this.” Sam declared.

“You’re serious?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Absolutely, if I can generate a simple worm that will explode into their network we can wipe all of Davros’ data. We can destroy his project.” Sam said started to get excited.

“You can probably slow him down.” The Doctor replied thoughtfully.

“Wouldn’t that at least help?” Sam reasoned. 

“Get to work, use the Tardis computer to assemble this virus, it’s the most secure line right now.” The Doctor responded passing him the key to the Tardis. “Guard that with your life.” He warned. Sam nodded and hurried off. 

 

Three hours passed as the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Dean went planet side to the Tardis to check on Sam’s progress. They entered to see a jubilant Sam Winchester sitting back at the controls. 

“Ready to deploy.” Sam announced.

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Dean asked.

 

“You three to show up. This is a basic worm with a few features built in. It’s designed to enter their system and corrupt the memory and hard drives, it’s further fixed so that if they try to stop it it will mutate and become even more deadly.” Sam said proudly.

 

The Doctor looked pensive. “There’s no way this can backfire on us?” He asked. Sam smiled, the Tardis will be completely protected. There’s no danger to us or the Thalls.” He said smiling.

 

“How will you enter their network?” Sarah Jane asked.

 

That was when Sam leaned back and laughed heartily. “Through the Master’s Tardis. After all if he is such a megomaniac as you claim he must have his computer connected to their network.” 

 

“What will it do to the Master’s Tardis?” The Doctor asked. 

“Absolutely nothing, it will appear to have launched from his system.” Sam said still grinning foolishly.

 

“All this in three hours?” Dean said.

“Dean, writing a worm virus is probably the easiest thing to do the rest of the time I was building in failsafes.” Sam replied.

 

“What if the Master disconnects his system from theirs?” The Doctor posed.

“That’s just it, the virus and package is about one megabyte total, it can deploy in less than fifteen seconds. And if the Master attempts to disconnect his system the worm will seek out his own system and destroy it. He’ll be stranded on Skaro.” Sam said. Now the Doctor’s face broke into a relieved smile, Dean was still in awe of his brother, and Sarah Jane looked clearly skeptical.

 

“I’ll go talk to Dr. Yarkis and see how they’re coming with the protective shielding for their dome and we will go from there.” The Doctor said turning to leave then he stopped and looked over his shoulder. “Set this worm to deploy at 3:00 a.m. their time. Everyone including the Master would be taken unawares.”

 

Sam leaned over the keyboard and made some entries then saved his work. 

 

“Get some rest.” The Doctor said as he left.

“Good ideas, bedrooms are this way.” Sarah Jane motioned them through the door and back into the corridors of the Tardis. After a moment she came to one, this one should do, it’s closest to the control room for you. I’m afraid it only have a double bed, you’ll have to sleep two to a bunk.” She said pensively.

“That’s okay, at least as long as there’s no snoring.” Dean warned playfully.

 

Sarah Jane smiled at them and left them. They entered the four by four meter room and went to her own room. 

 

Once behind the doors they looked at each other. Then they looked at the bed, a double which meant Sam’s feet would be sticking over the edge. Dean had to laugh at that and he turned back to Sam. 

 

“You wanna?” Dean asked eyeing the bed.

Sam laughed. “I feel kind of exposed in here.” 

 

Dean looked around for a lightswitch and found a small panel on the wall, he reached over to touch it and the lights dimmed slightly. The touched it again and they dimmed again. He did this until there was an almost moonlit glow in the room. 

 

“Mood lighting.” He laughed.

 

“I don’t need much to get into the mood with you.” Sam told him.

 

“I know, and I’m bug assed sorry to have been such a pain on this last trip we took.” Dean told him. Sam bent ever so slightly and they kissed. He pulled back a little. 

 

“You don’t have to apologize, we couldn’t have predicted this one if we tried.” Sam said kissing Dean back, this time deepening the kiss. Dean reached out and unfastened Sam’s belt. They undressed in record time and were just as quick in the bed. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this.” Dean said as he deeply kissed Sam.

 

“You’ve been waiting! I didn’t ever think we’d get a minute by ourselves.” Sam replied. 

 

“Shut up!” Dean replied as his hips pistoned upward providing friction for their straining erections. They humped and kissed each other fiercely until at last Dean pushed Sam up.

 

“Dean, we don’t have any lube!” Sam interjected.

“69 then, fuck it!” Dean said desperately. 

 

Sam grinned and flipped around in the bed as Dean rolled over and straddled his face. Sam took a moment to push back Dean’s foreskin and lap up all the pre-come he could. He felt Dean taking him deeply, fingering his ass at the same time. Sam gasped and in one gulp, practically swallowed Dean’s length. Dean groaned around a mouthful of Sam’s cock as he did wonderfully profane things with suction, teeth, and tongue. Sam reciprocated and soon they were a riot of sweat and sex. Until with a grunt and groan Sam began pumping his load down Dean’s throat with Dean only moments behind. They sucked at each other until they were limp and physically spent. Dean rolled off Sam with a grunt and groan right as there was a knock at the door then said door opening. 

 

The Doctor stuck his head in speaking as he did so looking vaguely absent minded for a moment. “Sam I was just think…oh my! I am sorry.” He apologized as he saw their state. Both brothers turned crimson and clinched their eyes shut. “I’ll just be up in the control room, uh this room has an en suite, I suggest a shower.” He said politely as he quickly shut the door. 

 

Dean groaned and Sam laughed, giggled actually. “What’s so funny wise-ass?” Dean popped.

“Better finding us like this than in the middle of what we were doing five minutes ago.” Sam said with another laugh, Dean thought about that and snorted laughter himself.

 

“Shower!” Sam said rising. 

 

“Okay log-dick I get the picture.” Dean said rubbing the sides of his mouth.

 

“You okay?” Sam asked heading toward the other door in the room. 

 

“Just went at you a bit more enthusiastically than normal.” Dean commented.

 

“This is the first time in a week. We deserve a lot more time in the sack.” Sam grunted as he turned on the water in the shower adjusting the temperature quickly. It was a small unit so Sam jumped in first. Dean growled and waited while his brother showered. 

 

After about five minutes Sam stepped out and flicked water off his fingers into Dean’s face, his brother sputtered and grabbed a handful of Sam’s crotch. “As soon as this is over and we are back at that motel, I’m gonna ride you like a drunk cowboy.”

 

“And I’ll buck like a bronc.” Sam said kissing his brother. “Now get your shower so we can go see what the doc wants.” He said slipping by his brother, his cock rubbing deliciously on Dean’s thigh. 

 

When Dean came out toweling off he noticed his brother was already dressed. “I’ll go on up and clear up his embarrassment.” Sam told him.

 

“You do that. You’re better at diplomatic speak than I am.” Dean said tossing the towel aside and making for his clothes.

 

Sam stepped in the hall nearly colliding with Sarah Jane who was headed towards the control room herself. Sam put and hand on her shoulder companionably for a moment. “Can you give me about five minutes privately with the Doctor?” He asked blushing.

 

She misread the blush and nodded curiously. “Sure, I’ll go back and switch shoes these are pinching a bit.” She said as an excuse.

 

In the control room the Doctor was absently fiddling with some of the controls on one of the sensor panels. Sam walked in catching the Doctor by surprise. He smiled weakly and nodded at Sam. “Now you look presentable.” He said.

 

“Thanks, uh Doc, sorry about earlier, uh, me and Dean, we, uh, well if you were on the road as much as us, by yourself.” Sam stumbled blushing furiously.

 

“I am “on the road” quite a bit. I understand completely dear chap. There’s no need for this.” The Doctor answered politely. “I must admit to being a bit more discrete about my adventures however.” He sniffed with a grin. 

 

Sam laughed weakly and grinned back. “What was it you wanted to ask me about?” Sam asked curiously.

 

The door opened then admitting Dean and Sarah Jane. “I trust you plan on making up your bed, this isn’t a hotel you know.” Sarah was saying as they came through the door. 

 

“It’ll get taken care of.” Dean groused. 

 

“For your information Dean, fresh linens are in the same pantry as the towels.” The Doctor said with an abashed smile.

 

“Uh thanks, I’ll take care of that in a minute. It’s still six hours until deployment what’s up?” Dean asked.

 

“I just happened to think of something and I needed to talk with your brother.” The Doctor replied. 

 

“Oh, scuse me.” Dean said slightly miffed. Sarah Jane stepped over to a cupboard that was built into the wall and opened it revealing a water heater. 

 

“Tea?” She asked him.

 

All three nodded expectantly. Dean walked over to her. “Here, let me at least help.” He said smiling. Sarah Jane blushed prettily and stepped back giving Dean some space to work. In moments Dean was passing a hot mug of tea to Sam as Sarah Jane was doing for the Doctor. There were polite thank you’s and then attention was turned towards the control console, specifically on the Tardis computer input board.

 

Sam pulled up the code for the virus and stepped out of the way for the Doctor to look over. He carefully looked over the code for a moment and nodded.

 

“Very effective and efficient, however, you are not taking into account the security the Master probably has built into his system.” The Doctor said with a smile.

 

“I was figuring a basic digital anti-virus make up.” Sam said puzzled.

 

“Nothing against you dear boy, but there is nothing at all ‘basic’ about the Master.” The Doctor looked at the code again. “Standard algorithm?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, coded it in C++ but it should be basic to practically any system.” Sam replied.

 

“Do you mind?” The Doctor asked pointing towards the keyboard.

 

“No, of course not.” Sam responded. The Doctor then scrolled to a specific area in the code and started typing rapid fire. The keys practically rattled as he entered the code. After about ten minutes he scrolled back through it and looked it over and smiled. 

 

“Now it’s ready for deployment.” The Doctor responded. Sam looked over the code and then at the Doctor then back to the screen. 

 

“Is there a way to get a copy of this?” Sam asked.

 

“Certainly.” The Doctor replied as he typed in a code which caused a long sheet of flimsy to come out of a slot on the panel. The Doctor looked it over and tore it off casually passing it to Sam, who carefully folded and pocketed the data. 

 

“What time is it on Skaro?” Dean asked.

 

The Doctor looked at his wristwatch and punched in a code on a minute keypad, and then nodding he turned to Dean. “22:16 hours Greenwich Mean Time.” 

 

Sam did some quick calculations in his head and looked at Dean. “They’ll all probably be at dinner right now. Most of them will anyways.” 

 

“Sam, you are supposing that they take their dinner hour at what would be around 18:00 for you.” The Doctor pointed out. “They may go in rotating shifts.”

 

“Yeah, but the point is that they won’t be minding the stations that closely. They’ll be confined in pulling together what plot the Master and Davros are cooking up. Their attention will be totally away from the incoming network stream from the Master’s Tardis.” Sam said excitedly.

 

The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded. “You want to deploy it now.” He said as a matter of statement.

 

“Sure, catch them with their pants down.” Dean said.

 

“Too late.” The Doctor quipped sotto voce. Dean had the good grace to blush slightly.

 

“Shut it!” He whispered to the Doctor who just smiled his eyes twinkling. Then Dean looked to Sam, then at the control panel. “How do you send this?” He asked.

 

The Doctor took a deep breath and stepped over to the console again and entered a simple command, then holding his finger over the “Enter” key took a deep breath. “Here goes nothing.” He said and punched the key. Immediately the text blinked and scrolled past furiously until at last a reply was present on the screen. “DATA TRANSMITTED”

 

“Now to sit back and watch the fun.” Sam said, “Perhaps we should go back into the Thall’s bunker.” He optioned. 

 

The Doctor nodded and activated the door, at the same time, setting the security on his own computer to prevent a backlash. They hurried out, the Doctor locking the door and across the way to the main bunker entrance. There would be retribution of this the Doctor and the others were certain.


	7. Chapter 7

In the Kaled’s lab Davros and the Master were pouring over equations and technical jargon working out the DNA structure necessary for this ultimate weapon. They were not paying attention to a computer monitor behind them that suddenly froze, then dissolved into blackness, then flashed three times. They did not pay attention until they turned around to enter some coordinates and data in and found the monitor flashing with a skull and crossbones on the entire screen. 

 

“What is this!?” Davros roared as he tried to stop the madness and access the system. It was then the Master noticed a bar growing along the bottom portion of the screen from left to right. It was almost completely there when the Master swore in a multitude of dialects as he began to search for a switch to kill the system.

 

“Where is the shut down switch for the system!!??” He bellowed. Davros wheeled on him then struck a red rocker switch on the main frame. 

 

“There better be a good reason for you disrupting this.” Davros thundered.

 

“You think I did this, are you thoroughly insane?!” The Master retorted. 

 

“It will take 30 minutes for the mainframe to restart from a cold boot.” Davros grunted as he hit the power switch to turn it on. The panel lights flashed several times then the desk monitor started flashing. The other scientists were standing at their workstations in puzzlement as well as their systems were connected through to the mainframe. Finally a single line of text appeared at the top of the screen. 

 

“Operating System Cannot Be Found.”

 

“BLOODY HELL!” The Master roared. Then he wheeled on Davros. “You have a system backup?”

 

“Yes of course, but first we must reload the operating system that will take hours!!” Davros screeched.

 

“And the backups, how old are they?” The Master asked trying to reign in his temper.

 

“This mainframe backups EVERY THIRD DAY!!!” Davros roared understanding the enormity of the problem. The Master swore eloquently, pounded his fists on the console table once and then, flushed braced himself against the wall. 

 

“This is the Doctor’s doing, his or those meddlesome brats of his.” The Master postulated slowly and with great effort getting his anger back under control. “I suggest a bombardment of the point where the Doctor’s Tardis is located. A bombardment with nuclear weaponry.”

 

“Are YOU insane!?” Davros retorted angrily. 

 

“No, that would not destroy his Tardis but it would render the area a radioactive waste for the time being.” The Master said scheming. “Just order it done!” The Master said his brows drawing together in anger. 

 

Davros considered him a moment. “You may think you are in control here, but you are sadly mistaken. It is I who give the orders! I, I, I!!” He said stridently his anger clear. He whirled and stalked over to his communications console. “You will all remain in the lab until this error is cleared up. It is apparent that our system has been sabotaged from without. I with consult with the Military as to how this is to be handled from their standpoint. For now, consult your flimsies. Thorson, bring me the last backup of the system immediately!!” He thundered his orders. Then switched the keying to the military section. 

 

“Nider here.” The voice responded.

 

“Davros here, there has been a detrimental attack on our computer systems down here from the Thall’s encampment. I suggest retaliation with the strongest possible means.” Davros said his anger seething.

 

“We are crippled here as well, the attack seems to have systematically taken out the computer network. We are working now to restore the computers. However, I can authorize immediate manual launch of missiles on the Thalls.” Nider said disgustedly.

 

“Very good, you do that.” Davros said calming slightly.

 

Across the compound the Doctor whisked himself out of the bunker and back to his Tardis. Slamming the door behind him he quickly reset coordinates and moved into the bunker complex. He swiftly opened the door into Sam and Dean’s faces.

 

“What the hell!” Dean bellowed.

 

“If I know the Master, and I do, he will be contemplating a missile launch in retaliation. At least Davros would if he is half the megalomaniac that he’s been presented.” The Doctor closed and locked the Tardis door. Turning he motioned Sarah Jane, Dean, and Sam to follow him as they went into the military core of the complex. After some time they were stopped by guards in the hallways. 

 

“Just where exactly are you going?” One guard asked.

 

“The military complex with all due haste. There is the possibility of an incoming attack from the Kaled’s.” The Doctor explained. 

 

“Are you crazy, they already launched their gratuitous attack for the day.” The guard laughed.

 

“This is not a humourous matter. I am in deadly earnest here. Lieutenant Helk can vouch for these three, Dr. Yarkis can vouch for me. This is of the utmost importance.” The Doctor said his patience wearing very thin.

 

“I think he may be onto some Karl.” The other guard replied.

 

“You better not be joking.” Karl responded.

 

They hurried through further into the complex until they came to the military control complex. The guards snapped to as Commander Craine approached at the run.

 

“Doctor! We’ve picked up unusual ground signatures that the Kaled’s are preparing to attack!” She said concerned.

 

“You are probably right, it’s what I would do if Sam’s trick was successful.” Dean said quickly.

 

Craine narrowed her eyes and looked at Sam. “What exactly did you do?”

 

“Launched a computer virus that took out their system.” Sam said with a slight smile.

 

“Oh crikey! That’s going to ruin their day and our evening.” She spun and hurried toward a console with several video screens. “They’re preparing for a launch. It’s going to get a bit dicey here for a bit so you better find someplace to batten down.” She advised.

 

“We’ll stay here in the control center if you don’t mind.” The Doctor said. “And yes, we’ll stay out of the way.” He said.

 

They walked over to one corner observing the flurry of activity and listening to the orders ringing out. Dean looked at Sam who looked equally worried. “Uh, Doctor, are we in any danger here?” He asked.

 

The Doctor shook his head, “I’ve seen missiles like that before, long range, with a heavy payload, but ineffective against this dome. It will just set off some seismic activity. We’re safe.” He pronounced.

 

“INCOMING!” A voice yelled as an explosion was heard over head. The structure trembled under the assault but held. “PREPARE TO RETURN FIRE!” Commander Craine ordered.

 

“Sir!” The officer said turning to a console and keying in commands. Suddenly there was a trembling through the compound as several missiles were launched from their end. 

 

“This is likely to go on for a while.” The Doctor announced to his friends. 

 

“So what do we do?” Dean asked itching to be involved.

 

“Nothing for now. Soon we’ll have marching orders.” The Doctor said.

 

“Doctor, The Master couldn’t be commanding this assault could he?” Sarah Jane asked.

 

“Not likely. What little I know of Davros leads me to think he’s the sole command in the Science section but has comrades in other sections to carry out his bidding.” The Doctor replied.

 

“I just asked, because I was wondering if the Tardis was safe?” She said. 

 

“Oh absolutely.” He said with a warm smile.

 

“I did learn something during my snooping. I learned that there is a faction of some half dozen people that are known to be loyal to Davros in this complex.” Sarah told the Doctor with Dean and Sam looking on.

 

The Doctor looked troubled for a moment. “Very well, we deal with these situations one at a time. No need to borrow trouble.” He said. Then he looked back to Sam and Dean. “Terribly sorry to have pulled you both into something like this.”

 

“It’s cool, we get where you’re coming from. But Sarah, these loyalists of Davros. Are they in the military or scientific community?” Dean asked.

 

“Split.” Sarah told them.

 

“Great, we got traitors in the mix, in both areas and we don’t have…wait did you get some names?” Dean asked.

 

Sarah pulled out a spiral bound pad and flipped through some pages. “Kimset, Ramus, and Tor in the Military section are possible, Piter, Keevin, Lars, and Toby in the Scientific section were some other names I got.”

 

“The question is how do we approach them? We don’t have time to run a background check, well nothing more than a surface scan.” Sam noted.

 

“A surface scan is better than nothing. Commander Craine!” The Doctor called. She spun from a console with an angry look. “Do you have a free console where we can access personnel records?” He asked quickly.

 

She pointed at an unused desk just opposite the firing station. The group hurried over and huddled around the desk, with the Doctor looking at the console then to Sam. “Take over.” He ordered. 

 

Sam immediately sat in the chair and after navigating their systems came into the personnel section. It asked for a password. “Craine! Password!” Sam called loudly.

 

“That’s COMMANDER Craine and it’s Zed three nine zero zero Alpha.” She called back miffed. 

 

He turned his attention to the console and was glad to see it a simple lettered console he was used to. He quickly entered the password and opened up the personnel section. Then he started a search of personnel going on each name. The problem was there was no surnames, only first names, so he was further limited. Still he managed to find the personnel with some little problem. He then sifted through their data file giving it only a cursory glance. 

 

“Let me see that pad of names and a pen please.” Sam said quickly. Sarah Jane produced the pad and her pen. He quickly got through the lot and put a check above five of the names, then scribbled under her writing the full names of the checked off persons. “These are suspects. They’re not listed in the birth registry for the compound, they have some spotty letters in their personnel file, and there is the unique feature that nearly all of them arrived at the same time.” 

 

“That’s convenient.” Dean said petulantly. “Okay we’ve got some names to go with how are we going to pursue this?”

 

“WE’RE not, their security personnel will, we are going to be interacting as little as possible right now. The time stream is threatened but not damaged by our actions.” The Doctor said looking at a hand held computer that he was quickly running through. 

 

 

Davros and the Master clung to the hope that they could get the system reloaded and information gathered in time. That was when Nider appeared in the lab looking daggers at the Master. 

 

“Davros, if I could speak with you privately.” Nider said pensively.

 

The scientist walked away from the Master and to the young security officer. They spoke in low tones away from the rest.

 

“We’ve done some back checking. It seems the pulse that caused this freak incident came from a source outside of the bunker, but not inside the Thall’s compound.” Nider told him looking suspiciously at the Master.

 

“You’re thinking it was from his ship?” Davros said dangerously.

 

“That’s exactly what I’m thinking. We know so very little about the man, yet you seem to trust him implicitly. This is dangerous Davros. If word of what you are planning reaches some elements in the government it could be hazardous.” Nider warned.

 

Davros nodded and then the scientist turned to his guards. “Seize the Master! Blindfold and gag him!” 

 

The Master looked up in time to see three guards approaching him with weapons drawn. He sighed and held up his hands. They were quick and efficient, strapping his hands in binders they improvised a blindfold and gag from some bandaging material. 

 

Before gagging him the Master looked coldly at Davros. “You are making a deadly mistake.”

 

“It’s mine to make. Detain him immediately. Strip him and throw him in a cell.” Davros ordered, Nider concurred as the guards marched the time lord out of the room. 

 

“How bad is the damage to the central network?” Davros asked anxiously.

 

“We have to restore settings from scratch and hope that our backups will bring the systems in line. How bad are things here?” The security officer asked.

 

“Nothing that cannot be repaired. Is the bombardment proceeding?” 

 

“We’ve launched all ground based missile at the Thall’s, there has been some damage but we are unsure as to the level.” Nider told him.

 

“Good, very good. I suggest we hold off for a bit on the next barrage. Lure them into a false sense of security.” Davros said with a wicked smile. 

 

“Davros!” One of the scientists called excitedly. “There was a backup done last night!”

 

“Excellent!” Davros replied. “Restore that backup.” He turned to Nider. “We will determine where we left off and continue from there. All hope is not lost.” 

 

 

The Doctor and Dr. Yarkis were in the Thall’s laboratory going over the composition of materials which was made into an air released shell. The Doctor smiled at the results and clapped his hands together with a smile. “So all that is left is to launch this shell over the dome?” Dr. Yarkis asked him.

 

“Indeed and I suggest you do it soon, there is no telling how long it will take for the Kaled’s to get their computers back online and functionality restored to the computer guided missiles.” The Doctor replied. “Now, we need to come up with a viral toxin to poison Davros genetics research.” 

 

“Isn’t that a bit drastic?” Dr. Yarkis said.

 

“I’ve seen the Dalek creatures, I’ve seen the devastation that they could do. Anything to slow Davros down would be a plus.” The Doctor replied.

 

In another part of the complex Sarah Jane had gone into the Tardis to retrieve a fresh note pad. She was just leaving her quarters when she heard a noise in another room. Cautiously she made her way around and found herself outside of Dean and Sam’s room. There was some unmistakable sounds coming from within which caused Sarah to jump back and then blushing furiously she made her way out of the Tardis.

 

In their afterglow Dean lay with his head on Sam’s chest, the light dusting of hair tickling his cheek. “You know what needs to be done?”

 

“No talkee more fuckee!” Dean told his brother.

 

“Dean! This is serious.” Sam said exasperated.

“So is this.” Dean said pulling Sam’s hand into his crotch. 

 

“Think about something other than sex for a bit if you can.” Sam chided. “We’ve got to tell the Doctor.” He said at last. 

 

Dean pulled back a moment and propped up on one elbow and looked at Sam. “They may be in another part of the complex.” 

 

“You know they’re not.” Sam said disentangling himself and heading for the en suite. “Showers then we talk with the Doc.” Sam scolded. 

 

“Spoilsport.” Dean huffed.

 

An hour later they were walking through the complex when they encountered a group of guards talking with Sarah Jane in the center of the group.

 

“You mean that you have four personnel unaccounted for?” She asked concerned.

 

“That’s not for general publicity.” One of the guards said quickly.

 

Lieutenant Helk rounded the corner causing the group to silence immediately and come to attention. “At ease.” He scanned the group and noted that Sam and Dean were just joining them. “Continue. Also until further notice all guards and personnel are confined to their specific areas. With Scotts, Rainier, Palek, and Kever gone we don’t need to launch a full scale run out.” He ordered then signaled Sam and Dean.

 

“They’re not in the complex?” Dean asked quietly as Sarah Jane joined them, her face a brilliant shade of red.

 

“No, and four packs are unaccounted for as well, I feel that some of our team may be doing something a bit rash.”

 

“Great.” Sam muttered. “Does the Doctor know?” 

 

“That’s who I was going to see next.” Garth said. 

 

Sam nodded as did Dean, “Let’s go.” 

 

Sarah joined them still a bit flushed. Dean looked at her curiously. “Something wrong?” He asked.

 

“No! Uh, no nothing amiss. Everything is fine. I mean not exactly…” She babbled.

 

Dean stopped a moment and looked at her. “Why are you babbling like this? Have you heard something that will help?” He asked.

 

“I heard something.” She said leaving the words hanging. “When I was in the Tardis a while ago getting a fresh pad. I’ve discovered a lot of data so far and none of it good.”

 

“Wait a minute, you were in the…and you heard…aw shit.” Dean swore and stopped walking. 

 

“I didn’t mean to listen.” She started with her explanation.

 

Dean sighed. “It’s okay, well it’s embarrassing, but…just try to put your feelings about what you heard on the back burner for now, okay?” Dean implored.

 

“But you’re brothers.” She exclaimed.

 

“So are a lot of couples, it doesn’t make them criminals.” Dean said quickly.

 

“I never implied…uh…I’m sorry, I just don’t understand.” She said quietly. “Relationships like yours is uncommon in Britain. I’m just unaccustomed.” She tried.

 

“We’ll talk about it later over some coffee and pie, for now let’s catch up with Sam and Garth.” Dean said quickly.

 

They hurriedly stepped up coming to find the two stopped in the hallway looking at them curiously. Dean waved it off and started to motion them to go on.

 

They entered the lab to find the Doctor and Dr. Yarkis pouring over a computer console. Lt. Helk wasted no time and stepped forward. “Doctor, we need to go confer with Commander Craine.” 

 

The Doctor looked up absently puzzled. “Why do you need my permission to do that?” HE asked politely.

 

“Four of our team members are missing along with four of the packs with the weapons on board.” Garth replied.

 

That stopped the Doctor’s musings with Dr. Yarkis. “Let’s go!” He muttered angrily. As a group they left the lab.

 

 

“We’re going to need to … throw a spanner in the works of the Thalls.” Davros muttered to himself. He reached and turned his monitor to face him, the restoration of the system was 27% complete. He scowled, it was not going fast enough and speed was a luxury right now, one they dearly could afford. He tapped a finger against the countertop for a moment and then strode out of his office. 

 

In the holding cell the Master simmered in contained fury, bound, blinded and gagged he was shivering in the metal cell. The guards had stripped him down to his underwear leaving him only a shred of decency and dignity. He heard a muted conversation outside the cell then the hiss of the door being opened. The slow measured footfalls he heard were of two cautious individuals.

 

“Remove the gag.” Davros ordered.

 

One of the guards paused in mid obedience, “He is no danger to me. Remove the gag.” Davros said deceptively gentle. The guard complied with the wish. The Master flexed his jaw carefully then started when he felt the plastic mouth of a bottle placed to his lips.

 

“It’s just water.” Davros said quietly.

 

“How do I know I can trust you with the least of things?” The time lord growled.

 

“You don’t you must accept my generosity on a leap of faith. Drink.” Then his directed his voice to the guards. “Get him a jumpsuit at least.” 

 

“Davros, you ordered him stripped.” One guard replied.

 

“Now I’m ordering you to get him something to wear, is that so difficult to understand. Don’t question me, just OBEY!” Davros said his voice rising in anger.

 

The guards were a few minutes getting the clothing then one guard carefully unlocked the binders around the Master’s wrists and ankles. The other keeping his firearm trained on the man. Davros himself placed the clothing in the Time Lord’s hands and stepped back. The Master carefully dressed, grateful for that bit of kindness. 

 

“How long do you intend on holding me like this?” The Master asked unafraid.

 

“As long as required. However, you can assist your release if you cooperate with me.” Davros said calmly.

 

“That’s all I have tried to do.” The Master answered.

 

“Then why did the signal to crash our computer network come from your spacecraft?” Davros asked his voice taking on a hard edge now.

 

“The obvious answer is the simplest. The Doctor has or had his ship and mine locked together through an simple computer link. He obviously developed a virus that infected your system, in turn probably infecting the system on my Tardis.” Then the Master paused a moment. “Yes the Doctor would have the skills to defeat my computer system, but he would have had to be involved with the Thalls on their end of a project as well, which means that the bulk of the work was performed by either Miss Smith or one of the Winchester brothers.” The Master reasoned quickly.

 

“I think it is time I met the Winchester brothers.” Davros said coolly, then he turned his attention to the guards. “Contact Nider have a team deployed to kidnap either one or both of the aliens who arrived with the Doctor.”

 

“And just how do we do that without knowing what they look like?” The guard asked piqued. 

 

“Tell the team to use their gray matter for what it was endowed to them for. Look for two young men who are obviously dressed differently from the Thalls.” Davros said tired and angrily.

 

One guard walked over to a console outside of the cell and typed in a control order. In the Security Command Post, Officer Nider noted the incoming coded message and quickly processed it. He smiled thinly and then entered a code on a communications board. In moments the message was passed on to operatives already in the Thall complex.


End file.
